


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Crimson Flower

by SpikeSpiegel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeSpiegel/pseuds/SpikeSpiegel
Summary: Novelisation of my experience with F Byleth in the Black Eagles route. No major changes pre-timeskip, but there will be for post-timeskip.





	1. A Skirmish at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novelisation of my experience with F Byleth in the Black Eagles route. No major changes pre-timeskip, but there will be for post-timeskip.

_The dream again. There is a massive battle: On a cold, rainy night on a wide field, legions of knights and cavalry smash into each other. There are Pegasus _ _knights and Archers on both sides, but the tide of battle could go either way. Suddenly, a spear of light plummets from the sky and is anchored to the ground. It sends off a circle of fire, which surrounds and expands around it. Every soldier in its wake is gone. _

_It is followed by a large warrior, who lands next to the spear (which can now be seen is a sword). The warrior picks it up, and looks in front of him. Standing a few metres away is a woman. This woman is filled with rage at the sight of him; the warrior picks up the sword and swings it, and the blade suddenly lengthens like a whip and cuts down any remaining soldiers. The woman isn't scared, but immediately charges at him. _

_The duel these two have was quick, but it ended with the woman stabbing the warrior until he bleed to death. Her soldiers cheer, likely because that was the enemy general, but she goes to pick up the warrior's unusual sword. She holds it next to her face, and said "He's gone now mother". _

And then Byleth usually wakes up. But not this time. Now she finds herself in pitch black. She can't tell if there is any walls or a floor, but she sees a glow in front of her and walks towards it. It is some sort of throne, and sleeping on it is a short girl with long, green hair, pale skin and an odd dress. The girl is sleeping, but suddenly wakes up. "Oh my. What could've brought you here?" _My thoughts exactly. _

The girl yawns, and says "It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed"._ I can't apologise unless I know where I am and why your here_. The girl asks her to come closer. Byleth comes closer without question. She then asks who she is. _She doesn't seem human_. "I'm a mortal". "Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on". _This feels harmless enough_. "My name is Byleth Eisner". "Then you must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and day were you born to this world?" _This is getting really personal_. "The 20th of the Horsebow Moon". The girl laughs that they seem to have the same day of birth, but then suddenly falls sleepy again. She mumbles something else, and then she disappears.

"Hey. Time to wake up". Byleth realises her father Jeralt is there. "Huh? Oh it must be morning". Byleth looks out the window, but it's still night. "You wake me up in the middle of the night". Jeralt looks a little embarrassed, "Sorry. Were you having that dream again?". Byleth wipes her eyes. "The same". "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed". "Is there anything else?" Byleth doesn't hate her father, but she finds him annoying at times. "Yeah, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom". Byleth moans "Of course".

Just then, one of the mercenaries knocks at the door furiously. Jeralt rushes to open it, but doesn't let him in as Byleth wasn't properly dressed yet. "Jeralt, sorry to barge in but your presence is needed!" Jeralt nods, "Get dressed quickly!" He goes outside, and Byleth has no choice but get up without any breakfast or washing her face, and hastily puts on her mercenary clothes.

Byleth rushes outside to meet her father, who is with three young people. They are wearing the exact same black uniforms, with different coloured capes. A young man with a blue cape pleads, "Forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you if the situation were not dire". Jeralt is confused at the sight of them, "What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" "A group of bandits have pursued us. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support". Jeralt is shocked, "Bandits? Here?" _When are they not around?_ A girl in a red cape adds "It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp". And a boy in a yellow cape finishes off with, "We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. These bandits are obviously after our lives. And our gold".

None the less, both are impressed that these young people (probably still children) were so calm of their situation. Jeralt notices something familiar about their uniforms. But before he could say much, a mercenary comes to tell them that the bandits were outside the village. "We can't abandon this village now. Come on, let's move! Hope your reaa......." Jeralt looks at Byleth's legs. "With so little time, I improvised. I can improvise again while we're fighting". Jeralt doesn't say anything, as the two follow the rest to the bandits.

_The battle is fairly small. Byleth and Jeralt have faced much greater odds than this. The three youngsters know their way around their weapons, but clearly have had less experience than regular mercenaries. In fact, they're more fascinated by how in control Byleth is of the direction of the fighting. She can move quickly around the area, reads enemy movement in order to avoid or counter them, directs their company's movement and even uses the environment to her advantage. Soon the bandit leader is left._

"Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way!" Byleth doesn't show it, but she feels offended by this. He tries to strike her down with his axe, but she easily avoids it. "You've made it personal". And with that, she swings her blade at his chest and he falls several metres away. Close by is the girl. Suddenly, the bandit jumps back up without any pain, and charges at the girl. She brands a dagger, but that won't be enough. Byleth tries to catch up, but has no choice but to push her away and takes the hit. The axe pierces into her back. She feels the pain for a split second, and suddenly silence.

She opens her eyes, and not only is the pain gone but also she was now back in that pitch black place. _This is certainly not a dream_. Just then a voice, no doubt that girl from before yells. "Honestly! What are you trying to accomplish with that stunt! It's like your trying to get me killed, you fool!" **Sighs** "It's fine. If you don't know the value of your own life, your not gonna protect it very well are you?" Byleth couldn't disagree with her. _Dad would agree with the latter. But what was that last part about getting her killed?_ "Well, then. I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?" Byleth is more confused than ever of this place. "You can call me Sothis. But I'm also known as: The Beginning".

Byleth slowly processes this, as the girl thinks to herself. "Yes.... that's my name! I am Sothis! And I am also called... The Beginning. But who once called me that?" _Are you asking me or yourself?_ "Sothis?" "Yes I did not remember until just now. That look upon your face.... Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?!"_ What look? Does no one think this is just my natural face?_ "Phooey! That 'child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?" Byleth is beyond confused, and automatically answered "Less.. Than a child?" Sothis laughs. That's right! You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened".

After bowing thank you for this, Byleth asks the all important question. "It is only momentary but I stopped time. When time starts again, the axe will tear into your flesh and you will die". Byleth can't help but by surprised by this. "Now what to do?" Byleth again couldn't do anything but automatically respond, "Turn back the hands of time?" Sothis looks happy, "Of course I must!" A magic circle appears before her. "Yes.. I do believe it can be done". _How much of this do you even know yourself? _ "I can't wind back time too far, but enough that you will be aware of what is to come and can protect yourself this time. Now go! You who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek..." _That almost sounded poetic_. 

Byleth finds herself frozen in time. Then it moves on its own. It rewinds, and Byleth unconditionally moves back a few metres. _Can't fail now!_ With no time to think, Byleth rushes to the girl before the bandit does. "You'll die!" **Slash! **Byleth swings her sword at the striking bandit, stopping him and pushing him much further than before. Byleth and the girl take a second to breath, before Jeralt and the two boys reach them.

"Hey... Did you just..." But before he could finish his question, a group of knights lead by a man in heavy armour appears. "The Knights of Seiros are here! Hey, the thieves are getting away! Go after them!" The knights then chase the rest of the bandits, but the man in armour comes to the mercenaries and the youngsters. "The students seemed to be unharmed. And... Who's this?" Jeralt looks at the knight like he is about to feel sick, "Ugh... Why him?"

"Captain Jeralt? Can it be? It's been ages! It's me, Alois! Your old right-man! (How I thought of myself, anyway) It must have been 20 years since you left without a trace! I always knew you were alive". Jeralt sighs, as he clearly doesn't welcome this man's presence. "You have changed at all Alois, and I'm not your captain anymore! These days I'm a wandering mercenary, and I'm busy. Goodbye". Alois also replies with a goodbye. _We need to discuss payment here_. "Wait, that's not how it ends! I insist you come back to the monastery with me!" Jeralt sighs again, "Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose this was inevitable".

Byleth is confused of what they're talking about. Although Jeralt never talks about his past, she was surprised to hear he used to be in the Knights of Seiros. "And how about you kid? Are you the captain's child?" With nothing else to say, Byleth replies "Yes". "Is that so? Well physical differences aside, your mannerism do remind me of the captain"._ People always say I don't really resemble my dad, but sure talk like him_. After agreeing to go with him, Jeralt goes back to the village to get some supplies. "The knights of Seiros? They do seem rather skilled?" Byleth realises that voice isn't her's. "It seems those kids want to see you. Get going!" _Now I'm listening to a voice in my head. It even sounds crazy just thinking it._

The young girl thanks Byleth for saving her life. "Your clearly an experienced mercenary". Byleth replies, "I've been swinging a sword before I could write". "And your father is Jeralt, the Blade Breaker correct? He was the former captain of the Knights of Seiros and oft praised as the greatest knight ever. Have I missed anything?" Byleth is dumbfounded. "Everything. I wasn't aware of any of that".

The boy in the yellow cape asks, "Hey, your coming with us back to the monastery right? Of course you are. And to be clear, we're all students at the Officers Academy there". "Well I haven't been payed for my services yet". The three then argue about how they ended up like this during a training exercise, completely ignoring Byleth's presence. The back and forth bickering seemed harmless, so she decided not to stop them.

It stops when the boy in a blue cape tells Byleth, "Forgive our diversion. If you have the time, may I discuss something with you". "Did I do anything wrong?" The boy nods no, "Quite the opposite. Your control on the battlefield was amazing! You never lost control of the situation. Although, I'm not sure about your..." "Improvisation. It probably payed off". "In any case, your skill is precisely needed to serve the Adrestian Empire". The boy in the blue cape didn't like her taking over, "Let me finish my proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in need of individuals such as yourself". The boy in the yellow cape stops both of them. "Whoa there! You two are trying to recruit someone you just met! Tactless, really. I was hoping to walk back to the monastery, and we get to know each other through meaningful conversations and develop a friendship before asking for favours". Byleth nods to this, "That is the most logical thing to do".

"Then who would your allegiance lay with, capable stranger?" Byleth points to the girl. "Since you proposed first". The girl laughs, "Wish choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison. If you favour history and glory, Adestia is for you". Alois comes back, as it was time for them all to get back to the monastery despite how late it still was.

"My my. They are in such a bit of hurry. Aren't you glad you listened to me?" _Are you reading my thoughts?_ "Well this way, no one will think your crazy. Anyway, those children seem to be quite unique". Byleth thought for a second about the girl she chose. _She seems to be a very refined young woman, but I felt like she evaluating me more than necessary_. "Yes... that is... **Yawn **I am so sleepy again. Goodnight". _You may be having a good night, but I wasn't. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally silent protagonists are depicted in any way you want. But since everyone in game acknowledges Byleth has being emotionless but a good person, I've depicted her as similar to Yu Narukami. The birthday I added wasn't far from my real birthday, but I later found out that it's actually Byleth's canon birthday.


	2. A New Life

The next morning, the group is continuing on the march to Garreg Mach Monastery. While Jeralt tries to entertain the knights who idealize him, Byleth accompanies the three students.

Now that she had a better view of them, she could tell they were all around her age. They spoke like nobles, but nothing they said to her was harsh like the nobles Byleth had to deal with all her life. "This will be your first time at the monastery, I'd be happy to show you around". Byleth knows the boy in blue was trying to be kind, "I've always preferred to explore an area myself. And since it's not a scouting mission, there's no reason I shouldn't". The boy in yellow gets the hint, "This place really is Fodlan in a nutshell, both the good and the bad. A person as beautiful and graceful in combat as you should be careful". "Thanks, I'll remember that". The girl says, "Like it or not, we'll be there soon".

And just as she said, a few more minutes and they are in sight of Garreg Mach Monastery: A classical architecture on top of a large hill. The village of Garreg Mach is located just under the Monastery, and both are in a territory not owned by any of the three countries. Although they're neutral with each other, regional conflicts happen at irregular times. This displaces a lot of people, who flee here due its location at the centre of Fodlan and the help given by the Church and Knights of Seiros. This means there is a diversity of people in the village and Officers Academy. Although Byleth doesn't entirely feel at ease here, it's clear she and her father can rest easy for now.

After a quick breakfast, the group goes into the Monastery. Since they were here, the knights and students decided to go their own ways, while Jeralt looks at a letter he received during breakfast and knows where they should go. Just as Byleth and Jeralt enter the gate, Jeralt looks up. "Rhea is here". Byleth looks up at a balcony on the third floor. There is a woman with bright green hair and eyes, in a wide headdress looking down at them. She gives an aura unlike anything Byleth has ever felt. It feels nostalgic, despite the fact that Byleth has never met this woman. The woman thinks to herself about them. "I wonder. Did the flow of time bring you here?"

After that, the two walk on to the entrance. Some knights they pass by look up and salute Jeralt, while those far away gasp at their sight. "Guess no one's forgotten me. **Sigh** Though I guess you have something to do with it as well". Byleth looks at her legs, as she knows what he's talking about. She still has her revealing black stockings, with a little armour above her ankles. "It's all I could find, and I haven't had any private time since last night!" Jeralt sighs again. "Your not embarrassing me. I just wish I could've brought you here under better circumstances, Letty". Byleth looks away, that was the first time in a while her father called her that. She replies "There's so much you haven't told me, I wish I told Alois you were a stranger to me".

They wait in the Dinning Hall for a couple of hours. Jeralt is given a letter, and after reading it they are brought to the Audience Chamber. "It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now is too much". "Your former boss? Or an ex-lover?" Jeralt isn't shaken by that last remark, "I reported to the Archbishop of the Church, Lady Rhea".

Just then, the Archbishop and a man with similar features appear before them. "Thank you for your patience, Sir Jeralt. My name is Seteth, I am an advisor to the Archbishop". Jeralt clears his throat, and says "Thank you. It's been a long time Archbishop". "It certainly has. I wonder... was it the will of the Goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" _So that's how they reunite?_ Jeralt bows to her, "Forgive my silence. Much has happened since last we met". Rhea then turns her eye to Byleth. "So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?" _Finally, someone sees a resemblance. _"Yes. born after I left the Monastery. I wish I could introduce you her mother, but we lost her to illness".

"I see. My condolences. As for you... I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?" Byleth never felt comfortable talking about her mother before, but could still bow and say her name. "A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officer Academy". Byleth could feel the relief in Rhea's voice, but also that she is scanning her with a fine eye. _I guess our job here requires big standards._

"Let's just cut to the chase, I already know why I'm here". Jeralt seems to really want to cut the tension. "Then I don't need to go into detail". "You want me to rejoin the Knights, don't you?** Sigh** I won't say no, but..." Rhea stops him, "I must step away for now, so you and your daughter can have a look around the Monastery before making your decision. The people mentioned in the letter will come in soon. They'll give you instructions for the rest of the day". 

Jeralt ponders what just happened. "Looks like I'll be stuck here for now. And as you can probably tell, your services are required here as well". Byleth doesn't mind, "If the Knights of Seiros pays well, I'm fine". Jeralt embraces himself. "Actually... From the sound of it, I think they want you to teach". "Huh? What does that mean?" Jeralt sees a man and woman coming in, "They're short of one professor like those two, after one was scared off last night. Since I'm with the knights, that stupid Alois recommended you for the position to Rhea".

Just then, the two people come. There is an elderly man in a brown robe, and mature woman in a cape and revealing clothes. "You must be the new professor! My, how stern and handsome you are!" Jeralt puts his hand on Byleth's shoulder, "Not me, she's the one your looking for". Jeralt then turns around to leave, but whispers to Byleth "Watch out of Rhea. I don't know why she's giving you this job, so stay on guard".

Byleth is now left with these two with vastly different grounds. "So it's you. So young and elegant..." The man feels that he must correct her, "Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know. Compared to you, she is more acceptable". Byleth knows what he means. The woman has a cape, but the rest of her body isn't covered properly. Her legs are completely visible, her cleavage is exposed and she has thick make-up on.

The man introduces himself: "I am Hanneman, a crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you possess a Crest, so when you the time please visit me so we can delve into the subject". Then the woman: "I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songtress and available. It's nice to meet you". The last title seemed conflicting, "What do you mean by songtress". Manuela laughs. "I was a top songtress from the Mittel Frank opera company in the Empire. But now I work in a different field. I'd love for you to visit the infirmary so we can..." "Spare her the needless chatter Manuela, I think it is time for her to learn what she needs". 

Manuela relents, and the two begin explaining to Byleth what she needs to know: "The Officers Academy is made of three student houses, each one is closely affiliated with its region of origin. First is the Black Eagles house, who's students are from the Adrestian Empire. And their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial Princess and heir to the Emperor. Next is the Blue Lions house, their students hail from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and their house leader is Prince Dimitri. He will their next king. Lastly is the Golden Deer House, their students consist of those from the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson of Alliance's leader Duke Reigan".

Byleth is quite surprised by this. "In other words, I will become the personal teacher to one of the next rulers of Fodlan?" Hanneman laughs, "Yes, it certainly promises to be an exciting year for the academy. But for now, please get to know your bearings of the academy and its students and staff. We and the Archbishop will be waiting here for you once the day is done". Manuela finishes with, "I've only informed the house leaders that you will be our new professor. It's more fair and fun this way". And with that, the two bid farewell and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Seteth and Rhea are talking in private. "Rhea, are you sure of this? Hiring a total stranger - a child no less - to our esteemed academy is..." "That is enough Seteth. I know you worry, but that 'stranger' is Jeralt's own flesh and blood". Seteth isn't sure, "How much can we trust this Jeralt? Didn't he went missing during the great fire 21 years ago". Rhea is confident. "They have my trust. Let that be enough for you". Seteth has no choice but to relent. "Very well. For now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake it". Rhea then produces some papers from her cape. "More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. We can turn a blind eye to those who would harm the Church, especially the one who has been seen frequenting Garreg Mach".

After being shown the way to her private quarters, Byleth quickly settles in. The first stop is the Reception Hall, where she finds Edelgard. "So you've accepted a teaching position here?" Byleth replies, "Not my idea, but yes I have". Edelgard nods OK. "I never properly introduced myself, did I? My names is Edelgard Von Hresvelg. I am the Imperial Princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. If you would like to know more of the Black Eagles students, I have this information". Edelgard picks up a pamphlet of records.

Byleth begins to look over the students listed in it. After reading through them, Edelgard asks "Anything of note?". Byleth is confused, "I've been to all the nations of Fodlan. I know what weapons people traditional focus on - I've seen Dimitri and Claude use their respective country's favourite. But from what I saw of you, along with in your file: you from a nation known for it's research and specialty in all forms of magic, don't even have potential in it". Edelgard feels it cut through her. "There are some personal reasons for that. I can't wield magic right now, but it doesn't bother me". Byleth thanks her, and moves on.

Along the way, Byleth goes to meet a few staff members around the academy: a combat teacher named Jeritza, who doesn't want to get friendly at all; an overly enthusiastic gatekeeper; a foreign-born boy named Cyril, who does odd jobs around the monastery; Seteth's younger sister named Flayn, who isn't a student yet; a elderly librarian named Tomas.

But the most unique, were two combat instructors named Shamir and Catherine. Shamir is mercenary from a foreign country called Dagda. "I was a merc too, But a while ago I become an instructor here. Which makes me wonder, what exactly can we teach these noble brats outside of combat?" Byleth isn't worried at all. "I have spend my entire life as a mercenary, but I've passed the time between jobs by reading. I've used much of that knowledge, as well as my own, during that time. I'm not sure if I can teach it all, but I definitely will try". Byleth tries to look like excited of this, but her face is too stiff to show. "Good luck, just don't force yourself to bowing to those kids".

Catherine on the other hand, is a senior member of the Knights of Seiros and graduate of the academy. "I've heard about the stuff you've done, can't wait to see what you've got on the battlefield!" Byleth steps back, "You seem eager". Catherine suddenly looks perplexed. "Sorry, you got Lady Rhea's favour so I was kinda expecting you to be something special. You don't look particularity knowledgeable or beautiful, but you must have something to get such a job here". Byleth doesn't quite agree with her. "I don't know myself, and I resent that latter part!". Catherine assures her it was a joke. "Whatever it is, I'll keep a close eye on you". "Fine, just don't become a stalker".

Byleth later finds Dimitri and Claude in the Courtyard. "I apologize for not taking the courtesy of introducing myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I've heard that you are to become a professor here, did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?" He hands Byleth the records. Byleth gives it back to him after a minute, and says farewell. "Your classmates seem like reliable allies". Dimitri thanks her, and she moves on.

Claude is on the other side of the courtyard. "Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. I guess I should introduce myself properly. I am Claude Von Riegan. I'm from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don't worry too much about it? Have you meet folks from the Golden Deer house? Care to know more about anyone?" He quickly hands her the records, which she shifts through.

"Any questions?" "Just one" Byleth gets closer to him, and has a serious aura around her. "Is this happy-go-lucky attitude a mask?" Claude isn't shaken, but asks her to clarify. "I don't know why, but I can tell your hiding it. Maybe it's because I've travelled a lot, but I know what you are and it seems your not very open about it". Claude laughs. "Your partially true, guess I underestimated you. And don't worry about me. I've got a plan about how to deal with it, and people will like it whether they want to or not!" Byleth feels like it's better not to read too much into it, and leaves him to his own device.

After touring the academy a bit more and meeting all the students, Byleth is told to go back to the Audience Chamber. Rhea and Seteth is waiting there, along with Manuela and Hanneman. "Have you enjoyed your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls". Seteth still doesn't trust someone without a traceable history, but he will go with Rhea's trust. "This is this such a surreal place, but I will eventually get used to it. And these students do seem eager to learn from me, and honestly I think this is the first time I feel like I'm surrounded by friends".

Manuela and Hanneman are delighted to here this. "The Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer... All so different. I hope you've made it a point to get to know all of them". "As the newest teacher here, we have decided to allow you have the first pick of the houses. Will will take charge of the remaining two houses".

Byleth then thinks for a moment about this crucial decision. _Out of the three lords, Claude seems to most likeable. All the students seem equally eccentric but interesting. I don't have any bonds to the three countries that I've fought in. But I do have a preference in weapons. And once these 3 heirs graduate, no doubt they will want to employ me in their army. Adding all these factors together........ And we have a winner! _"I have made my decision. I choose...... The Black Eagles".

"All I now ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care and sincerity. May I also ask why you came to this decision? You don't need answer it now". Byleth doesn't mind, "The three house leaders all look like nice people that I would want as friends. The same with the students. But I mustn't forget that I'm a mercenary, and with students holding me in such high regard, I must pick the ones with the highest social and financial positions. Plus, this house focuses on teaching magic. I can't use it right now, but I used to fight alongside mages and read a lot about them. Edelgard is kinda on the same boat".

After this, a monk with a silver tray approaches Rhea. There is a badge with the church's symbol on it, which Rhea picks up. "Byleth Eisner! From this day forward, you shall employ you as a professor of the Officer's Academy. And I welcome you as a member of the Church of Seiros. May the Goddess protect you always!" Rhea places the badge on Byleth's jacket, then Seteth and the professors clap. The three are now working together to teach these students everything there is to know about warfare. They now break up to meet their new students.

Byleth now goes to the Black Eagles classroom to meet her new students. As the three houses will have a mock battle soon to determine their current skills, it is important for her to ascertain their advantages and disadvantages. When she walks into them, the competitive Caspar is surprised. "Wait. So our new professor is... you?! Didn't see that one coming". Dorothea, the only commoner in the house, doesn't like that response. Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude just because she's around out age? For the record, how long are you, professor?" But Byleth remains silent.

The sleepy one Linhardt doesn't like prolonging this, "You know it's a waste of time expecting politeness from him or asking needless questions. I know it will be a pleasure learning from you professor, but excuse me because I'm off to take a nap". Linhardt promptly leaves, leaving the shy Bernadetta exposed. "Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and... please don't talk to me too much either". Byeth nods, "I'm known for looking like this and not talking much". She turns around, and Dorothea apologises for the mess Byleth's walked into. "I'm learning more useful information then you think". The noble Ferdinand isn't so sure, "I believe that, I heard we are rather close in age, professor. Sorry to ask this again, but how old are you?" Byleth still stays silent. "Your not being rude, I just don't know. That doesn't mean you can't treat me equally, regardless of our age or social class".

The foreigner Petra is delighted to hear this, "You have a gut, professor. I will take great joy from your teachings". Dorothea corrects her, and Petra feels compelled to remind herself that she hasn't mastered the local language yet. It is now Edelgard's turn: "Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do others. I may be the Imperial Princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagles House to greatness!"

Byleth feels a resolve inside her. _Have people depended on me in such a way before? _"I understand completely. Know that I also have high expectations for you all, and throughout this year I will not go easy on you from this moment on. The Black Eagles House will no doubt be the most successful in a long time!" Despite her short speech, things quickly escalate. Everyone is in disorder about miscommunication, learning in the classroom, having tea, how a noble should act and sleeping.

Edelgard's personal assistant, Hubert laughs "It looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you". Byleth suddenly comes to the realisation that she didn't prepare to deal with the stuff children normally fight over. "Thank you, I will certainly do my best". Edelgard sighs, "They're not normally this... rowdy. I do hope you can manage, professor". Byleth resolves herself that she will. "Again, I will definitely do the best I can for now".


	3. Rivalry of the Houses

_It's been nearly a month since Byleth came to the monastery. Shortly after introductions, she went to Hanneman's laboratory to test if she had a crest. To his delight, she had one. And to further delight him, it was an unknown crest. While she hadn't been able to access it's power, she has been working a lot in the Knights of Seiros. Although it was to deal with bandits and local rebellions, Byleth was given leadership positions due her experience and quick learning in combat. This would be vital experience, as it was now time for the mock battle between the houses._

Byleth and Edelgard meet to plan a strategy for the mock battle. "It's finally time for the mock battle. This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor, do you think you can rise to the challenge?" Byleth is as confident as she has ever been, "Leave it to me. There's nothing to worry about". Edelgard smiles, "So confident, this will be interesting. I know you've accumulated experience with the knights, but we've undergone strict training. We're prepared for anything that comes our way. So don't hold back - show us what you're capable of".

Just then, Claude and Dimitri arrive. "Hey there! Weren't we invited to this strategy meeting? No worries - we'll just join in now". Although Claude was joking, he can get irritating. Edelgard asks him "What are your weaknesses? You can stay to tell us, but is there enough time to cover them all?" Claude laughs, and says Edelgard is a princess who should believe in herself. Byleth says, "We're doing what we can to ensure victory. It's just like your scheming". Claude tries to pretend he doesn't know what she's saying, claiming he will play "Fair and square". Dimitri isn't so sure. "Your Highnesses haven't known me for very long, but you already have me figured out, don't you?" Byleth certainly knows what he means. "Even me, I know something extra. But it's no use to me now". Quickly brushing it off, Claude ensures his house will win and so does everyone else.

Manuela and Hanneman arrive, "Aw, how precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends!" "It's not hard with me being so close in age to the students". Manuela does bat an eye to that. Hanneman continues for her, "While I am pleased that you are acquainting yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's time for the faculty strategy meeting". "I'm doing one here with the house leader". But Claude and Dimitri decide they should leave, and Edelgard decides she should leave as well. Byleth sighs, and goes with the two. _I may not hate these two, but I wish they wouldn't spoon-feed me everything there's to know._

A few hours later, all three houses are outside in a field for the mock battle. Each house is positioned equal distances from each other, forming a triangle. Everyone has a training weapon, and magic users have taken a special potion to make their spells non-lethal. Jeralt is there to observe the match. With a few minutes left until the start of the battle, every professor is discussing their plans with the students. The Black Eagles are eager to know Byleth's strategy. She goes through each step:

1\. Some of the students will taught other houses. This will cause them to move forward, causing a pincer attack.

2\. In order for them to not realise this, those students will charge towards them, while others will follow closely from behind.

3\. Once close enough, the back up will flank the enemies.

4\. If they try to outflank them, the centre will attack and cause enough confusion that the enemies will think they need support there.

5\. The centre and flanks will converge, attacking the remainders and wipe them out.

Although none of the students know how well it will work, they agree to this. With everyone in agreement, they are ready to fight. Jeralt comes quickly before taking his position on higher ground. "Good luck out there. Do your best Letty!" A surge suddenly goes through Byleth, "Excuse me?" Jeralt suddenly realises his mistake. "Aah! Uhh..... I'll just go now".

Byleth look at the students, who all pretend to not hear that except Dorothea. "I was stuck on what I should call the professor. until ju-" Byleth claps her hands hard, which silences Dorothea. "Quickly before this starts: when I was an infant my father would often have to leave me with someone while he was working, and my hair used to look bright green. A woman he left me with a few times, thought that my hair made me look like a head of lettuce. So she called me 'Letty', and father liked it. It is something I use stay close to him, and anyone who uses it will get a serious combat lesson from me. Now let's go to the battle field shall we?" With anything else to stay, everyone gets into position. With a a signal from Jeralt, the professors of each house tells them to start. "This is it! Black Eagles house, strike down the enemy!"

_The mock battle starts. Since Byleth and Edelgard are the strongest in the black Eagles, they are the ones to start the plan. Claude tells his classmates to not underestimate Byleth, but he can't control them. Dimitri has a similar plan, telling his classmates to lure the enemy in and attack himself. The rest of the house follows Byleth's plan, which works well. Although Claude and Dimitri try to outflank each other, they can't keep track of everyone. Byleth can't either, but she is able shout commands that others can hear. Edelgard is even able to coverse with other house leaders. Although they opposed each other, none of them wanted to do this for real. Within a short time, all the enemies are down. No Black Eagles student was out, meaning victory went to them._

The day is up, and everyone returns to the monastery feeling great about the mock battle. "Excellent work today, Professor. Though our victory should come as no surprise". Byleth agrees that it was easy. "Further proof that you're well qualified to guide the Black Eagles". The other students agree. "That was impressing, Professor! I mean.. impressive. We gained a victory because of your great leadership!" "We certainly did. We all tried our best, but we couldn't have won without you" "I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back. And you did not disappoint!" Hubert doesn't believe so, "I daresay we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard". "How so? she was only a soldier following our professor's command. Sure, she was an incredibly powerful soldier-" Caspar interrupts Linhardt to say that victory is all that matters, while Bernadette says she prefers to stay back anyways. _Do they think this is really a game? They will see the real thing soon._

Edelgard, above everyone else, is thankful for everyone: "Ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we worked together. If it seems odd of me talking togetherness, than that perception must change. I'm canceling the festivities so we can discuss this topic further". There is silence for a second. "I'm kidding, of course. Come on Everyone! We've earned this celebration".

Byleth looks at her watch for the time. "It's 9 O'clock, so they all have 2 hours to spend in the Dining Hall. I'm gonna have drinks with the other professors, so I expect you all to be gone by then". She then goes in a different direction than the rest, before Edelgard tells her "Don't drink too much before bed". "Only Manuela gets wasted on the job. I meant drinking tea". Edelgard apologises from afar, as Byleth goes to the Main Hall to drink and converse with her co-workers. _I already have a high alcohol tolerance, so it would do me no good even if it was alcohol._


	4. Red Canyon Dominance

The next day, Byleth goes to meet Rhea. "Your work with the students was remarkable, I can see Jeralt trained you well. And I hope you used the time to bond with them". Byleth agrees. _Some of them have opened up to me, and they all follow my directions._

"The mock battle was mere practice for the real battle: the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, taking place soon during the Wyvern Moon". "I thought that's another mock battle on a larger scale". Seteth doesn't think so, "It holds great historical and political importance, and demonstrates the skills learnt by the students after their time here. Regardless, you can agree it is better for them than a real battle, can you not?" Byleth relents.

"As for why I called you here, is to tell you of your mission in the month ahead". Byleth heard of this from the professors, and believes it would a great opportunity for practical work. "There are some bandits still roaming around Garreg Mach. You will work with the knights to subdue them, then at the end of the month you will take your students to deal with the remaining bandits". _Bandits have always been at the bottom of the chain, so they'll have to start from there. _"I can sense something special within your heart, I have high hopes for you". With that said, Rhea and Seteth leave.

"Bandits, they say". Byleth is surprised for a second, before realising its Sothis. "Do you remember when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct?" Byleth literally has nothing to say. "Have you not words to say to me? Are you shocked to hear from me!" _I don't want say anything, because then I'd be talking to myself. _"You should know already that I am always with you now, therefore anything you say within you will only be heard by me". What I'll still look weird to others. But I guess I have no choice_. "_Now your getting it"_._

_For the next couple of weeks, Byleth doubles as both a teacher and knight. The students learn well from both practical and worded knowledge, and occasionally share what they have to say, even allowing them to temporarily teach. Byleth expected to work with squadrons of the Knights of Seiros against the bandits, but instead is leading them. Jeralt was reinstated as head due the previous one's absence, which became permanent after it was clear Jeralt could do a much better job. Ever since then, knights have been begging to work under him, but also knew Byleth would be _ _knowledgeable of his teachings._

It's nearly the end of the month, and Byleth is spending her free time fishing. It was one of the few things she and her father did outside mercenary work. "Mind if I join you?" Byleth turns her head, to see her father standing there with his fishing rod. "No charge" Jeralt chuckles a little, sitting down and casting his reel. Fishing is a very patient process, so they will be nothing for a while.

"How are the missions and classes?" "They pay well". That wasn't the kind of answer Jeralt was asking for. "I meant, are you adjusting to life at the monastery?" Byleth is quick to say "I think so". Jeralt slowly smiles, "Didn't expect that. When we were mercenaries, I handled everything, and you didn't have much contact with people did you?" "No, but I am quickly adjusting to life here". Jeralt thinks for a second. "Then you won't have trouble with the last of the bandits. Don't forget that this is the first real taste of battle for those brats". Byleth agrees. "I wish I could help you, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now I'll try to figure out what she wants from you". She isn't sure what he meant by that. "Is there something sinister going on? Because I'm enjoying being here a lot". **Sigh **"I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever". Not sure what he meant by that, Byleth agrees to it and continues with the fishing.

It's near the end of the month, and Byleth has been informed that the last of the bandits have been located. She goes to meet with the Black Eagles house. "Perfect timing, Professor. We just received word from the knights". The bandits were corned into an abandoned location called Zanado, the Red Canyon. Although the students have mixed opinions about the mission, they will all do what they can. "It's time, Professor. Give us our orders, and let's move out". Byleth readies herself. "This will be your first experience with a real battle. I and the knights will have your back, so don't think of turning back now. Black Eagles House, let's go!"

_Within a few hours journey, they reach Zanado. With the bandits now backed into the corner, this would be an easy victory. Byleth takes the _ _initiative, with Edelgard following behind. The bandits left not organised, or prepared for defense. Byleth also makes sure every student takes down a bandit themselves. Each one has a different perspective of the battle. Some were horrified with their first kill, others felt ready to one day become soldiers. Eventually, they find the bandit leader. It was that ruffian who tried to kill Edelgard._

Bernadette uses her keen eye, and sees him hiding in a ruin. "Everyone, quickly surround him. As your teacher, I'll end this practical assignment myself". Everyone divides up and blocks three possible escape routes for him. Byleth and Edelgard go into the last path, and face the bandit leader. "Edelgard, I've got something personal to deal with this guy. When we get back to the monastery, please tell me why you drew that dagger out". Edelgard stops, and lets her teacher go on.

Byleth draws out her sword, and approaches the bandit leader."Huh? Your that mercenary from before? So your pals with the knights now? I-I'll kill you and your pesky brats!" "I am a knight, and a teacher. And I will make you pay for insulting me and my students!" The bandit is too powerless and scared, as Byleth takes a deep breath and charges towards him. This time, her swing cuts into his chest. He falls, saying he made a mistake listening to someone.

Once the battle is over, Byleth goes to look down the canyon. Edelgard said that it felt strange, but now she could feel why. _I remember this being a peaceful place. _"Hmm.. I wonder why it is that you recall this place". Byleth goes silent again. _I wish I used to this already. "_You must be weak of heart, every time I speak scares you". _Sorry. _"Although the battle's at an end, I do not feel at ease. But I am fascinated by this place, as far as I can tell this is your first time here. _Still, it feels nostalgic. __Could this one of your memories? _"Very odd. I wonder if my memories somehow... I am unsure. I can't remember anything beyond this place's name and strange feeling. I feel joy and sorrow, pain and love. All of these things in between. If I was here before, I wonder what and when".

Edelgard appears before Byleth. "Professor? There you are. It's about time we headed back to the monastery". Byleth tells her to give another minute before leaving. "I don't know why, But I am grateful for your deeds. In any case, you must become accustomed to my voice! It just won't do!"_ Fine. I won't be without company ever again._

The team returns to the monastery. Edelgard asks Byleth, "Did you notice anything about the Red Canyon, Professor?" Byleth thinks for a second for what to say. "I did see something interesting". "Then I suppose you saw the ruins? Each one was more unique than the last. They don't match the architectural style of any era of culture found within the Empire. Or the rest of Fodlan, for that matter. That must mean its civilization must have flourished and fallen long ago, before the Empire was established. Who do you think lived there?". Sothis might have a clue, but she was now sleeping. "A culture that's long since perished. Maybe they were our ancestors, or subterranean beings". Edelgard giggles, though she doesn't treat it as a joke. "It's possible they weren't even human, but perhaps their remnants still influence the world". _Sothis didn't seem quite human, and that place she's in is always shrouded in darkness._

Byleth then goes to make her report to Rhea about the mission. "Thank you for disposing of those bandits. I pray their souls find salvation. Though, we will further investigate the reason they targeted the students to begin with? Until we know more, I ask that you support your students of any unnecessary worry. Byleth agrees, but then Rhea asks a similar question Edelgard did.

"Legend has it, in ancient times the Goddess first stepped into the world in that very canyon. She offered salvation to the people here, as she watches over Fodlan from her kingdom above. And it was during these dark times, that the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul". 

_The books I've read here talked a lot about Seiros, but that must be where it all started. _"I can't believe my father never told me these things". Rhea looks disappointed. "I see, so that is how he chose to raise you. I don't mean to speak ill of him, but during your time here I hope you will devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros, in a way your father never did". Seteth comes in to discuss more about the bandits, so Byleth excuses herself.

"A goddess.. I have no memory of her. But then again.. I have no memory at all!............. Oh, how bothersome! It's like I know, and yet I don't". _I have no idea either. _"Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the Goddess walked the land. If so.. What does that make me now? A ghost? _That could be it. _"Are you simpleminded?! That's impossible! I am most certainly alive ". _Inside my head. The civilisation of Zanado existed over a millennium ago. "_Yes, we still have the mystery of why I'm here with you. Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I'm forced to stay with you". _Where is the joy in that? And what connection between you and me? But for now, We'll have to get used to this. And just maybe, I'll find out more about myself from you, whether it's to the Church or Fodlan. _


	5. Mutiny in the Mist

"Professor, I have a new mission for your students". _I guess this will be new every month. _"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Church". _Isn't that Ashe's adoptive father?_

"Why would he do that?" Although Byleth tried to get a clear answer, Rhea doesn't seem to want to give it. "He's been showing hostility towards the church for some time now, so we've send a vanguard to his stronghold in Castle Gaspard".

Just then, a woman appears behind her. It's Catherine : "Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea? I've been informed of the mission, so is there something else I need to know?" Rhea turns to Byleth, "I would like for your class to travel with the knights' rear guard to deal with the aftermath. Catherine will be in charge of this force. Also, there's something I'd like to give you".

A man in armour appears behind her, however he isn't part of the Knights of Seiros as his armour has the Adrestian symbol. He gives Rhea a long piece of cloth, which Byleth notices has stripes on it. "Is this a promotion?" Rhea smiles. "Yes. Your students have been telling their families of your amazing feats with the Knights and Officers Academy. These alone would have gotten you promotion here. However, the Empire wants you to work for their army, and not after your students graduate. War zones are unpredictable. We don't expect you will have cause to battle in a serious fight, but your students' families aren't so sure. They would like for you to command an Empire platoon, along side the knights and students. This Shoulder Mark commissions you as a Lieutenant in said army. Only 50 or so troops have been given, but I am sure they will prove valuable in protecting your students".

Byleth takes the Shoulder Mark and puts it on, which is proof that she had been officially been commissioned into the Adrestian Armed Forces. "So from this day forward, I will be a soldier until the day I die". Although it sounded cynical, Rhea knows she has the best intentions. "Your task is actually to demonstrate to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the Church. As Lonato's army has employed local people as militia, student often believe they are not at fault and hesitate. Do not let them do that". Byleth thanks her, then goes with Catherine to discuss the mission.

Soon after, Byleth meets her father. "What is this?" Jeralt looks frightened, as he hold her arm. "This job is getting better and better". Jeralt doesn't find this funny, "I know this isn't different from the stuff we used to do, but that was when we weren't tied down to anyone!" Byleth feels a little offended. "Father, I love being here. I don't know why you and the Archbishop don't see eye to eye, but that has nothing to do with me".

Jeralt looks as if he's about to burst. "I warned you! Rhea isn't to be trusted! I left this place for your sake, and now your just gonna cosy up to this place and those brats!" Byleth is the same, except she does burst. **BANG! **she slams her fist on his desk. "You can hate this place and the people here all you want. But don't insult my students like that. I enjoy teaching them, talking to them and working with them. Whatever the reason it is that your not being clear about, I hope it doesn't affect me and my job". She walks out of the room, without looking back at her father. _Letty, I'm scared of her and what she'll do to you._

Byleth then goes to the classrooms, where she finds the Empire Platoon standing outside. Edelgard and Caspar are also there. "Good morning, Lieutenant Eisner". Byleth brushes Edelgard's remark off. "We are at the monastery, so I am still your Professor". Caspar is overexcited to see the platoon, "This is great Professor! My father is Commander-In-Chief of the Armed Forces, so he was kind enough to pull some strings for you. This means your officially a part of our country!" Byleth feels flattered, but she doesn't know what to do. Edelgard gives her a sheet. "This is a list of commands you can use these soldiers for. But for now, it seems they have lodging in the local town. Just tell them 'At ease', and then'll go there. Good luck".

The two leave, and Byleth is left with the platoon to handle. _This is no different from when father and I gave commands to our mercenary company. Except these are trained troops, who will follow my words to the letter. _Byleth clears her throat, and begins with "Listen up!" The soldiers all brace themselves. "At the end of this month, we will be suppressing a revolt instigated by Lord Lonato of the Kingdom. Your mission is to protect the students and knights with your life. But until then, train yourself everyday. At ease!" All the troops gave a simultaneous salute, and marched forward for the town. 

Byleth goes to her personal quarters, but when she does she find Ashe waiting there. "Ashe, you probably know about the mission my class has been assigned". Ashe has his face looking down a bit. "I saw those Empire troops leave the monastery". Just then, he takes a folded paper from his pocket and gives it to Byleth. "I understand it's precaution because the students might not want to fight militia. Which is why I want to help, by asking my professor to temporarily reassign me to your class! I won't get in your way. I will show you the way around Castle Gaspard, and maybe the locals won't be scared if they see me". Byleth reads over the paper, "Please do exactly what you said to me and I to you".

_For the next couple of weeks, Ashe studies alongside the Black Eagles house. His classmates in the Blue Lions house didn't mind. All that time, Byleth quickly learns Ashe's habits and behaviour to keep better track of him during the mission. Once the day comes, the Knights of Seiros ride into Kingdom territory. The Black Eagles and Empire troops follow closely behind with the vanguard._

Everyone is waiting on Magred Way for word from the front. Hubert happily exclaims, "We have nothing to worry about, as long as we have Catherine the wielder of the Hero's Relic, Thunderbrand!" Byleth looks at the unsual blade. _If I had a weapon like that, even father wouldn't stand a chance._

Ashe is nervous and confused, "Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion?" Edelgard replied "Whatever the reason, he probably didn't want to drag you into his personal vendetta". Catherine starts to get nervous as well, and asks Byleth if she ever heard of the Tragedy of Duscar. "It was 4 years wasn't it? When the king of Faerghus was supposedly killed by the people of Duscar". Catherine elaborates, "The king had a lot of major reforms, which made him a lot of enemies who were accomplices to the murder. Lord Lonato's eldest son Christophe, was implicated as one. I personally arrested him, and the Church decided to execute him. Whether it was true or not, Lonato has harbored resentment ever since". Ashe is a little fazed to hear this.

Just as they were settling their minds, a Church soldier appears with a message. "The enemy has appeared! They used the fog to slip past the knights' perimeter, and their numbers are higher than expected! They simply can not be avoided!" Catherine looks much more serious, "I'll get my troops into position on the western area! Professor, you do the same for your troops!" Byleth quickly tells Edelgard and Hubert to watch over Ashe for a minute, as she looks to her Empire troops. "First ten in front, you will make torches and scour the eastern area! Everyone behind each one, will follow behind and protect them from enemy attacks! Myself and the students will also follow, and should the enemy slip through you will keep your position while we deal with them! Soldiers, march!" The troops did exactly as told, and within a few minutes everyone was in position.

Through the thick fog, some militia are stupid enough to shout at everyone in front. "Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger! Now it's your turn!" "You think we'll do nothing while you try to kill our lord?!" "I won't let you near our lord!"

Although they have high morale, they don't have the skill to back it up. Most are cut down by Catherine or the troops, while any that try to reach the students are easy kills for Byleth. But as these people's lives slowly fade away, their last words were of Lonato's safety. Although they're faint, the students can hear them. _There's no other way to do this. I can't stop them feeling sympathetic, but I can still protect them._

She keeps her attention on Ashe, who is getting hurt by all this. "Professor, the fog came in too fast at such a convenient time! Someone must be artificially creating all this!...... Why would Lonato drag so many into this?" Byleth orders everyone to keep an eye out for a mage. _We don't have any casualties, but the students can't take such psychologically warfare for much longer._

After advancing a few more hundred yards, a Dark Mage has been spotted. "Ashe and Bernadetta! Cover for me!" Byleth alone charges towards the mage, before he has time to use the fog to disappear. _Why haven't I learnt to __use magic by now? _The mage fires at Byleth, but it moves slowly enough for her to dodge and strike him. Before she could deal the finishing blow, Ashe fires an arrow at the mage. He drops dead, and the fog slowly fades away. Byleth looks in front of herself, seeing a group of armored knights. "Catherine!" With this calling, Catherine leaps at the knights with Thunderbrand. She cuts them all down with ease.

"It's you!" A voice calls out to Catherine. She looks at the clearing fog, seeing the last group of militia in front of her. Leading them, is Lonato. "Thunderstrike Cassandra! It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!" She isn't fazed by this, as she brandishes her sword. "The only name I answer to is Catherine. Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

The fog is dispensed, as Lonato and his militia have nowhere to hide. "There's nothing left to hide you or the filthy Central Church from the judgement of the Goddess!" Byleth is a little confused. "Is that supposed to offend us?". Catherine laughs it off. The students arrive, while the knights and troops cover the front. "Professor, is there a chance I could talk to Lonato? I just want to know why he would go this far!" Byleth looks at the limited militia Lonato has left. "There's little chance of that now. When backed into a corner, people will act like animals".

Without a second to think, Byleth orders her troops to take out all of the militia. Byleth looks to her students, who've just about had enough for some relief. "This is still a mission we must complete. If you wish to stay in support, I won't criticise you for it". Some of the students hesitated, but none wanted to be left behind. "Professor, as house representative I can't think of anything more important than the welfare of my classmates. But as the future Emperor of Adrestia, I insist everyone here sees Hell for themselves and decide for themselves if this path is their destiny!". 

Within a few minutes, Catherine and the troops take out the rest of Lonato's defences, leaving nothing but him left. "Catherine, we all know Lonato would stand no chance against you. Let me and my students end this. They could do with the experience". Catherine grants her request. "I'll soften him up for you". Everyone follows Catherine, as she deals the first blow to Lonato. 

Ashe follows behind Byleth as she approaches Lonato , who sees her first. "You've been deceived by that witch! I will show you the truth Empire puppet!" _Now every enemy commander is trying to insult me before their death. "_There's someone you will want to discuss this with". Lonato looks behind her, and realises his other son is there. "Ashe........ Please stand down. I must punish these evil-doers by any means!" Ashe has a look of anger in his eyes, as he points his bow at his father. "Does this involve dragging the townspeople into this? Please surrender and make peace, Lonato!" He puts his weapon down for a second, before holding it back up. "I'm sorry Ashe, but we have virtue and the Goddess on our side! If I die here, you can carry my name however you wish". This shocks Ashe, and he collapse.

Byleth holds her sword steadily. "I know your in pain and care deeply for both of your sons. But don't strike out in anger and say that to him! Especially using the Goddess to justify your actions!" Byleth readies her Combat Art. Lonato is too weak now to avoid it. "Christophe, forgive me." **Wrath Strike! **Byleth's hits him quickly and painlessly. Lonato is dead.

With the mission over, Byleth and some troops accompanies Ashe to the local town. "Lonato was always such a kind man. And so were the townsfolk. And.. yet.... I helped kill them!" Ashe is in disbelief. Byleth dries off his tears with care, "We can't speak for the dead, but we can for the living. Only men fought alongside Lonato, and they left their families behind to deal with the aftermath. Let's ease their pain, because your pain is their pain. I'm sure everyone will be thankful you are their new lord because of this". 

_After checking on his younger brother and sister, Ashe goes into town. Although the people are wary of the troops, they're still hopeful of peace. A representative from Castle Gaspard arrives. Ashe inherits the title of Lord, and promptly signs a peace treaty with Byleth representing the Church._

They then go back to the rest of the group, where Ashe thanks everyone for allowing him to accompany them. "We can stay here a little longer if you'd like". Ashe is still sad, but has resolved himself. "No professor, I need to make preparations as the new Lord. The Church likely won't ask for compensation, and I need to find ways to improve the area before any internal conflicts arise". With nothing else left, the class assignment as officially been completed and everyone proceeds back to the monastery.

But before that, Catherine converses with Byleth. "I found a note on Lonato's possession. It mentions a plot... to assassinate Lady Rhea". Byleth reads over the note, "The information isn't clear, but we must inform the Archbishop as soon as possible". Catherine agrees, and two rejoin the leaving party.

Along the way, Byleth asks the students what they felt about this mission. They mainly focused on Lonato, wondering why he would incite rebellion and how unbecoming of a noble his actions were. Ashe doesn't mind it. "That's fine. I've experienced working with nobles. They didn't rebel against the Church, but they wanted to if they had enough power to try. But please understand, even if you one day end up in a traditional war, your gonna have rebellions incited by those against it. Don't hate the people there, they just think those in charge are too powerful. And when that happens, remember you are doing your duty to your country and they think they're doing the same. Just don't get hung up over it". Every one takes Byleth's words to heart, especially Edelgard.

"If only everyone could face reality so unflinchingly as you. Those commoners certainly believed they were fighting for a just cause, so it would disrespectful to consider them victims when they died for what they believed in". Byleth is impressed, "Maybe you could be in charge of pep talks when I'm too busy to do it". Edelgard laughs it off. "Still, we have no choice but to eliminate those who cling to unreasonable ideas of justice. Even if they are gods..... we must never lose sight of our goal". Byleth pauses for a second, "Let's not go that far just yet". "Sorry, I just think I'm no different than Lonato. I will be a ruler who is willing to risk the lives of citizens for a greater cause. Sacrifice is needed to drastically change the world. That's the simple reality of war".

Everybody returns to Garreg Mach, Byleth and Catherine go to make their reports to Rhea. Catherine tells Rhea about the note, and goes to come up with countermeasures. "I am glad to see you return. The Goddess is gracious with her divine protection, those your skill should be praised as well". Byleth thanks Rhea for the complement.

"I heard some of the students were.. hesitant to fight militia". Byleth nods, "Some aren't yet used to seeing enemies looking so ordinary". "We won't do anything more with the people there, in fact supplies will be send to help relieve them of worries. Still, we must punish those who inflict harm on believers. Civilians or not. So I hope the students learned a valuable lesson, of the fate of those foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens". _I wish we didn't have to bring the Goddess to justify conflicts._

"Onto our real concern: the note found on Lord Lonato about the deplorable plot, of targeting the Archbishop during the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. It's unrealistic, but we must remain vigilant since we don't yet know who it is. We would like for you and your students to help with security on that day. Although far from ideal, we need everyone on hand to cover every corner of ground. Be on guard". Byleth agrees, and goes to prepare for next month's mission. _These Missions get more exciting every month._


	6. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth

_Since last month's missions, the students have been shaken up, but continue with their studies. With a possible threat being exposed, security has been tightened. Most knights have been sent to investigate the activities of those who have staunchly opposed the Church, and could be behind the assassination attempt. The local town had reports of a ghostly figure, so guards there have been used for an extra layer of defence. Some of the students from other classes have offered to help as well. Although Ashe is the one with most gratitude to Byleth, other students have come to her for counselling about their personal troubles. Though she was happy to help them, Byleth's top priority was still to the Black Eagles._

Byleth and Edelgard discuss their mission this month with the students, "This month, we shall patrol and set up defences to stop the assassination plot".

Although their mission is clear, everyone couldn't help but feel something is strange about this plot. "I wonder if an assassination plot is really the goal of out enemy". Byleth sees Hubert's point, "You could be onto something. Perhaps this is actually a distraction". Edelgard agrees, and looks to everyone. "We must be right about this. The 'secret message' was so poorly concealed, it's laughable to call it a plot. While everyone in the monastery is keeping their eyes elsewhere, the enemy is free to roam around to achieve their true goal with ease".

Everyone thinks what this true goal could be. Ferdinand suggests stealing valuable weapons, Dorothea believes they're aiming to steal from a treasure vault, while Linhardt thinks at the very least their goal is under the monastery. Hubert concludes. "There is just too much to speculate. It seems our first task is to search the monastery for clues of what the enemy might be after. And of course, we should at least be prepared if a battle ensues".

_After meeting with Shamir and Cyril, who are some of the few knights left, the Black Eagles students begin looking for any possible reasons for breaking and entering the monastery. Jeralt says goodbye to Byleth before leaving with the knights, but it was brief. They came to the conclusion that the Holy Mausoleum was the only place worth entering, since it's among the few places open to the public during that day. _

"The Goddess Rite of Rebirth is about to begin, shall we go forward with out plan?". Although they don't have definite proof, Byleth said "I'm as confident as I can get. And I know too well what could happen with grave mistakes". 

Just afterwards, Seteth and Flayn appear. "You seem a little too relaxed for my liking, the Rite is about to begin you know. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we shall rely on you all for securing areas lacking in defense". Just before Byleth can agree, Flayn injects "If you'll allow me to frank professor, my brother can be a bit callous sometimes. He was a bit concerned for you, and told me you'd be better off patrolling a coffin!" Seteth wishes everyone good luck, then he and Flayn leave. Someone giggled under their breath.

"A coffin. How fascinating" **Sigh **"It is more than that Hubert. I don't what, but it is definitely something for us to be concerned about. Once we have patrolled all areas, we'll find a place to hide and guard the stairs to the Holy Mausoleum. If the enemy does come here, we cut off their escape path and capture every last of them. Understood?". Once everyone responds, they go with the plan.

_Within a few hours, the Black Eagle house go down into the Holy Mausoleum. They have more help, not just from the Empire troops but also mercenaries from Jeralt's company, Kingdom and Alliance. Many of the mercenaries clashed with each other before, but with Jeralt and Byleth's popularity they were just as loyal as the company's. Just after entering, everyone sees unknown soldiers throughout the area._

Edelgard isn't surprised, "We were right. Unwanted guests have come to visit". In the far end of the underground room, is a large stairway to a casket and a mage next to it. And in the centre, is a man with a mask on horseback and covered in black armour. "Those Central Church dastards have spotted us... buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket! Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter those fools!" The Death Knight coldly relied "I don't take commands, or waste my time on weaklings. Byleth quickly looks around and assesses the room, "If they're after the bones of Seiros, they should have picked a less obvious time. Break into two groups and cover opposite ends of the room! Edelgard, take the left side and I'll take the right!" "Understood!"

_Everyone was then engaging in close quarters combat with the unknown soldiers. There were few of them, but they fought ferociously. The Death Knight oddly, did not even move from his spot. Until, Byleth and a Golden Deer student named Lysithea approached him. Though risky, Lysithea used her most powerful magic on him. She took a massive hit, but Byleth made the final blow. The Death Knight teleported away. After what seemed like all night due to indoor lighting, the room was clear. All that was left was a few including the mage at the end._

"It's no use! The seal is broken. You can't - Huh? A sword?" 

True to his word, the mage confusingly takes out a large sword from the casket. _Whatever that is, I can't let him have it! _Byleth charges at him with her sword. The mage quickly tries to defend himself with it, but Byleth knocks it out of his arms. It spins around in the air, before Byleth catches it with her free hand_. _The mage tries to attack her, but Byleth easily blocks it with a swing of the mysterious sword. Then, it glows. "What?" _What kind of sword is this? One side has ridges, and this is a material I've never seen before. And now it's glowing? Byleth_ looks at it with awe, then drops her regular sword and repels another attack with her new found weapon. The mage is so scared that he backs away, but realises he is cornered and creates a shield around himself. "Whatever it is you were after, your not getting out of here alive". Byleth holds the glowing sword up high, then takes one last charge at the mage. The sword is stopped by the barrier, but it quickly cracks and breaks. The mage goes down. Byleth then looks the sword. _This glows reminds of something. Is this a Hero's Relic? But there's an empty slot in the hilt, how is it working without a Crest?_

The students and troops are also confused about what they just saw, as Catherine and the knights arrive. "Is the intruder he- Oh... looks like you have this under control. Guess we'll help you with the stranglers". Byleth looks at the sword one last time, before sheaving it and checking on everybody. _My life just gets weirder and weirder._

_Everybody goes to the Cathedral, where the remaining enemies are taken to be judged by Rhea. It was determined that they were all members of the Western Church, and due to their actions were sentenced to death. The students are visibly horrified to see this, so they return to their classroom._

"That's that, I suppose. The assassination attempt and attack on the Holy Mausoleum were planned by the Western Church. And that masked knight also escaped". Most are shocked to hear this, but not Hubert. "The Church of Seiros isn't as unified as it appears. It seems the Bishop of the Western Church was always opposed to the Church being ruled centrally from Garreg Mach. Perhaps their foolish acts were to strip the Central Church of the Archbishop, so they could remove its authority". 

Byleth thinks for a second. "I recall there once being a Southern Church in Adrestia, and an Eastern Church in Leicester that has little authority. How was the Western Church able to commit such manpower into this?" "If the Church really isn't that unified, I suppose other branches could act freely if they were neglected by both Church and country. Anyway, it seems most of the Knights of Seiros have been dispatched to subdue the leaders of the Western Church. We may be given the opportunity to help them".

After wondering what they thought about the Archbishop's decision, Seteth comes in because she wanted to see Byleth. _I hope I'm not gonna get chewed out for taking this sword without asking._

Elsewhere, the mysterious figure in red and another are talking about what just happened. "The Archbishop lives, not that I had much faith in those swine from the Western Church". The figure in red responds: "I have both good and bad news. The remains of Seiros were not in the casket. But something else was: The Sword of the Creator". "The weapon wielded by that thief, the King of Liberation". The red figure is more curious than confused. "It is now in the hands of the academy's new professor. The Crest Stone was not there, yet the professor was able to awaken the sword's true power. The professor's Crest was compatible, no doubt about that. It sounds absurd using a Relic without the a Crest Stone. The King of Liberation's bloodline shouldn't even.... Whatever the case she may keep it, as we lack information to act. As for your request. I ascend. The Death Knight is at your command. Please use him well". The man makes a sinister grin. 

Byleth enters the Audience Chamber, where Rhea is waiting patiently for her. "I can not thank you enough for protecting the Holy Mausoleum from invaders, and especially for protecting the Sword of the Creator. It is not only a Hero's Relic, but the most precious artifact in the Church's possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power, but for now I will entrust it to you. Please use it well". _Good. I'm safe. _Seteth voices his doubt, "Lady Rhea! Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to this stranger?!" _With the amount of audiences I get with her, I strongly think she likes and is familiar with me. _"Surely it's not the sort of thing you just hand over to someone, even if they can wield it! If someone like Nemesis appears again, all of Fodlan would be plunged into total war!"

Byleth remembered reading about him in the Great Library, "The King of Liberation?" Seteth nodded. "When Fodlan was attacked by evil gods, the Goddess gifted Nemesis the Sword of the Creator. He saved all of Fodlan, and earned his moniker. But he was eventually corrupted by the power, and turned to darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him. I don't claim that could happe-" Rhea cuts him off. "That is enough Seteth, I have faith that she will not be corrupted by wickedness. After not wielded for so many centuries, it has finally found a new master. Professor please see to it, that you do not betray the trust I have bestowed on you". _I don't scare easily, but I will take that to heart._

"I can't read that Rhea at all. That sword is clearly precious, so why is she so nonchalant about giving it to you?" _I guess the sword chose me itself. _"That sword.. It feels distinct from any other Relic we've seen. Particularly, since it has a hole where something so be but isn't". _I noticed it two. I guess it has something to do with why I can use it. "_I feel like we've been in entangled a mystery! It.. frightens me. And yet.. I place my trust in you. I have to. Whatever path you choose, I hope it's your own". _Everyone is up in arms about my future. Why can't they let me decide for myself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this. Just as I was finishing it, Cindered Shadows was released and the timing of it and when it takes place was quite surprising. The next chapter is gonna cover it and will take longer.


	7. The Fourth House

_After the reveal of the Western Church, most of the Knights of Seiros have been dispatched to subjugate its members. Jeralt has been away for a long time, Byleth couldn't even write a letter to tell him about the recent events. A lot of people are looking at her more frequently. Some with awe, some with fear. Although Byleth doesn't have any answers to why she can wield such an infamous weapon, she knows not to abuse it. With most of the knights gone, many students, soldiers and teachers have been taking shifts for securing the monastery. Late one night, Byleth and the house leaders spot a suspicious man who disappears._

"Claude.. Are you certain that suspicious individual you spotted went through.. there?" The four were looking a hole in a dark corner. There seems to be a tunnel through it. "I will say, it does look like a passageway, doesn't it". Claude is certain of it, "Unless I dreamt it up while sleepwalking, there's no mistaking what I saw". Edelgard occurs, "I never thought I'd say this.. but I believe Claude's story". Byleth nods. "It's the oddest thing I ever heard. I'm just surprised I never noticed it despite how close it is to my room".

"It's more than that professor. It reminds me of tales I heard about countless passages beneath Garreg Mach. This is undoubtedly one of them". Claude laughs, "Your right! There's no telling what we could find. Terrible danger! Wicked creatures! Unspeakable smells! The risk is too high, Your Highnesses! I must insist that you wait here, where it's safe.. and smells nice. Meanwhile, Teach and I will track down the bandit-shaped person. You guys stay here and call the knights." Byleth tells him "No. We need all the help we can get if it really is dangerous". Edelgard agrees, "As though we would allow you to make such a call on your own. And with so little information, it's only fair we stick together. Right Dimitri?" "Well considering what took place at the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, vigilance is paramount". "Then let's be on our way, unless there's someone else we should call for?" Byleth realises that this wouldn't be like any normal mission. "We should bring more allies and call the knights, but both are gonna be difficult at the moment".

Just afterwards, three people come up to them. It's Linhardt, Hilda and Ashe. "What's this, Professor? You and the house leaders creeping around at night? Pretty shady if you ask me". "It's certainly an unexpected sighting.. especially considering the hour". "Looks like a whole lot of something is about to happen. I'm going back to bed". Byleth orders him not to. "Stop where you are! Your bad luck is our good fortune - your all coming with us". Ashe is the only one to agree, "Happy to help! We don't have anything better to do at this hour, as odd as it sounds". Then, an Empire soldier comes. "Just in time, round up any troops that are still awake and have come into this cave". The soldier agrees with his order, and went to find them. "I know we don't have the best morale right now, but please do your best and be careful". 

Deep within the tunnel, is a sprawling network of mazes and rooms. In a room resembling a classroom, four people are talking amongst each other when the mysterious man from earlier appears before them. "Back already huh? Did you detect any movement on the surface?" The man is troubled. "Well, I looked for the cardinals meeting-just like you said... But then I was spotted by some weirdos and they chased after me". The young man who asked him is concerned with this. "I see. 'Some weirdos', you say? Very helpful. They weren't knights, were they?" "Dunno. There were only a few of them, but I bet they were armed to the teeth!" A tall, muscular man responds with "They probably mistook you for some kind of villain. They'll lock you up if they catch ya. **L****aughs **Finally, a little action! Let's find them first and throw some punches".

He then suddenly runs away, to which a young, beautiful girl warns him "Tis ignorance itself to rush headfirst into trouble". Another girl grins. "Come on, you've been waiting for a chance to try out your shiny new magic". The young man also agrees, "Surface laws don't apply here, which gives us the freedom to have fun with them. They may not be knights, but they must work for the church". The two of them promptly leave, followed closely by the first girl "You had best not leave me behind".

The six students, a few troops and Byleth have entered the tunnel, noticing signs that many people have been here. Then Hilda suddenly realises something. "Oh! My brother used to tell me stories about people living under Garreg Mach during his academy days. There were tonnes of rumours about what goes on below Garreg Mach. Some about passages and houses beneath the town, all inhabited by super shady people. It also had this super intimidating name too. What was it... I think it was.. Abyss?!" Byleth doesn't find any of this surprising. "The world I never knew about could fill an underground city. Now it appears to be that case".

"That's two points for the pink gal! Welcome to Abyss strangers!"

Everybody realise a large man is in front of them. "Welcome, curious students of the Officers Academy! What brings you outstanding surface-dwellers to our humble abode?" 

There is no need to hide anything, so Claude starts with "We're looking for someone who was sneaking around the monastery". Edelgard added, "Our business does not concern you? Do you intend to let us pass?" 

**"Laughs** Such indulgence can not be permitted". The other three have arrived. "Your words may fool the fool, but I can not be so easily deceived! I, Constance Von Nuvelle, shall divine your true intentions. You are here by order of the Church.. Which cruelly plots to eliminate the inhabitants of Abyss!" Byleth is confused by what she is saying. "I do work for the Church, but we are here of our own choice. And we certainly aren't here to harm anyone". The girl points at the troops, "Our instincts about them don't agree with you". _Maybe they should've just guarded the entrance. _"They come in peace like us".

"I don't care what the reason for a brawl is. A fight is on the menu, so I'm ready to feast!" That wasn't meaningless. Everyone could tell these people are experienced fighters, and they have the advantage due to the environment."Turning back already? Now why would you do that?" Everyone here is starved for amusement. They've been waiting for a good fight". 

Instead of feeling intimidated, the students are discussing how to handle them. After hearing his name, the muscular man asks Claude "As in the brand-new heir of House Riegan?" "Who me? Nah, Claude is a popular name in Fodlan. It's even a popular choice for fake names". But he isn't buying it, "Right except there's only one Claude enrolled at the academy this year. Looks like that's you!" Claude is bewildered. "**Ha! **You just have yourself away! Looks like my luck is finally taking a turn for the good!"

Byleth sighs and steps forward. "Well there's no use hiding it. Yes it's true, that's Claude. And th-" Before she could continue, "Your choices are as follows: line up for the beating of a lifetime.. Or let us lock you up like the good little boys and girls you are. Come on, let's do this already! Prepare to face the Almighty King of Grappling!" The four then scatter into the tunnels.

"He cut me off". There is an awkward pause. "These people are acting like hyperactive children, let's go to battle and make them settle down!" Everyone agrees, but Hilda thinks _Why can't I shake the feeling that I know that wild man?_

_The four mysterious people split up with groups of various people. The tunnels have gates and levers, that no one can use properly. Then one of them, made a monster appear to attack everyone. Although these people were more troubling than anything faced before, Byleth leads the students and soldiers effectively to defeat the enemies. Cluade and Hilda are still unsure why they recognise the muscular man. Constance is surprised when Edelgard introduces herself, but doesn't waver. Then Ashe confronts the young man, who he recognises as Yuri, the adopted son of Count Rowe. Then Hilda realises the muscular man is Balthus, someone familiar with her brother. Still, all of the enemies are defeated and they all group together to surrender._

"I don't believe it! Little Hilda herself. Why didn't you speak up sooner?" "Baldie, this isn't the time to catch up! What would my brother if he knew?!" "I don't know, but it wouldn't be nice". Hilda stares at him with a blank face. "Look. Sorry, OK? Just don't tell Holst. If he knew I raised a hand against you, I'd lose my head".

Claude then asks why Balthus was glad to find him. "One of the guys I own money to his Count Gloucester. He said he'd forgive my debt if I dig up dirt about you". Claude then asks if a fight was necessary. "Really was. Best way to get to know someone is to tussle with them! That's common sense!"

Byleth had enough of them, "That doesn't sound right in the least. Can we st-" "Man, your one tough commander, Church Lady! Why don't we have a one-on-one round!" Byleth felt more disrespect than ever. She suddenly took out the Sword of the Creator, and swiped it at Balthus. **Swooooor! WHACK! Boom! **The sword unravelled, then wrapped around Balthus' waist. Byleth dragged it the side, and Balthus went flying into the top corner of a wall and fell to the floor. "Please listen to me before deciding on things". Edelgard whispers to her, "That was a little excessive". Byleth looks at her sword. "I'm still trying to get used to how much power this sword contains".

Balthus gets up without showing any signs of pain, and his friends aren't surprised by this but their allies step back. "I learned all I needed to know! It's clear this lot has nothing to do with the Church".

"Let's start again shall we?" Byleth starts to introduce everyone. "My name is Byleth Eisner. Yes, I technically work for the Church. However, I am primarily a teacher of the Officers Academy and these are some of the students: from the Black Eagles house which I lead, Edelgard and Linhardt; from the Blue Lions, Dimitri and Ashe, who one of you already knows; and from the Golden Deer, Claude and Hilda, but you already know both. And these soldiers from the Empire work for me, because I am also a Lieutenant in the Adestrian Armed Forces. We are here because of a suspicious person we saw coming in here. We did not intend to fight you, but did bring them just in case. That fight was your idea".

Yuri looks at Ashe, "That include you two Ashe boy? Still with Lonato guy?" Ashe steps closer, trying to feel confident in saying "Not anymore". Yuri is surprised to hear this, "Are you a fellow runaway? Is Lord Lonato doing good?" "I AM Lord Lonato". There is silence, which Byleth breaks. "The previous Lord Lonato incited a rebellion against the Church, and we were part of the expeditionary force send to subdue him. I personally killed him, and signed a peace treaty with the new lord. That's not even the hardest fight we've had".

Yuri is quite surprised to hear it. "Impressive. We really hit the jackpot when we decided to check you out. But.. your last name, Eisner? Isn't that the last name of the Blade Breaker?" Byleth responds, "Good, you know the reputation of my father. He and I were top mercenaries, but now he's returned to the Knights of Seiros, and I was personally asked by the Archbishop to teach Fodlan's future leaders in combat. Now do you know why you shouldn't cut me off?." They all nod yes. Yuri looked at her sword, "And that chain.. sword-thing?" "The Sword of the Creator: a Hero's Relic, and one no one has been able to handle since the death of its previous owner, the King of Liberation". **Whistle **"Those are some incredible titles. Now I regret what we just did, so I apologise for all that".

Balthus then says, "At least your not one of those creeps". Byleth asks who he meant. "Someone's targeting Abyss, mercenaries keep coming here and causing trouble. And there are many in the Church who would love to see this 'filthy' underground city purged. When we saw you guys showed, we thought you were here to do us that. Apologises again". 

The red-haired girl, introduced as Hapi says "As Yuri-bird said, we're sorry. We've been on edge for a while". Constance added, "Indeed! That someone would descend to Abyss out of pure curiosity was far too outlandish to consider".

Byleth then asks what she should've. "What is the purpose of Abyss". 

"No idea, these tunnels have been around for ages". "None remain who know the complete truth. However, I shall tell you all that we know for certain: Abyss is home to those who have shun the light of day. It is the secret shadow of Garreg Mach, if you will". "The Church quietly tolerates us. They think they need a place like this for Garreg Mach to thrive". "Deal is simple. Abyssians never get involved with the surface, the surface never gets involved with us".

Everyone is quite shocked to know about this, but Byleth replies "I see. A very usual place to live in, but you appear to have adapted to it. It's not our place to question your reasons for being here, so in future we'll leave you to your own devices". 

But Constance rebuffs her. "Alas! For some foul reason, surface dwellers have been after us as of late. further oppressing those souls who can only find solace beneath the ground? I cannot abide by it! though it pains me to admit, we, too harbor valid reasons for not venturing into the light. That is why, by the grace of our esteemed patron, we have been granted sanctuary in Abyss".

_It must be someone from the Church. Hopefully they won't mind if some of the mercenary_ _company stays here._

Yuri then says they should leave, but Constance believes they could have help from them. "Does that mean there are more of you? Ordinary people who can't defend themselves?" Balthus agrees, "Besides us, there are plenty of folk here who can't defend themselves. Elderly, orphaned children, merchants who got chewed up the nobles. Not sure they'll warm up to you, but they'll need your help". "Normally it rests upon us to protect those who can not protect themselves.. and to safeguard our home. To that noble end, we must insist that you lend us your strength".

The students and Byleth discuss it for a minute. Although these people don't seem to trust those from the surface, they have chosen to trust them. The Abyssians then told them to explore the tunnels for a bit before coming to a decision. Everyone reluctantly enters further into the tunnels.

_Byleth and the students get to know the residents there, while the soldiers stay near the entrance. The people in Abyss are harmless, especially children. The adults are a little weary from whatever brought them here, while merchants have equipment and weapons of adequate quality. Byleth then learnt the four who protect Abyss, are part of the Ashen Wolves: an unofficial fourth house of the Officers Academy. Yuri was an actual student, but was expelled due a scandal. Balthus is actually a graduate, but got into serious debt. Constance went to the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad ,where she met Mercedes, after which her house collapsed due to the invasion of Brigid and Dagda. She been living in Abyss since, biding her time for the _ _opportunity to restore her house. And Hapi was brought here by the Church, forcefully. _

Just as Byleth and the house leaders come to give their response, Yuri is discussing something serious with an ally. "What seems to be the problem?" Yuri grins. "We were about to ambush our attackers. The scouts I send to the surface spotted some enemies coming down here. We closed off the entrance we used last time, but they find another. You'll help with that, won't you?" Although they suggest evacuating everyone, Yuri doesn't agree. The rest of the Ashen Wolves arrive, after securing other routes leading into Abyss. "Go ahead and draw them deeper into Abyss, just like we planned. They will be cornered".

Byleth asks who exactly is targeting them. "I'd like to know myself, but we gotta make it through this encounter first. Launching counterattacks on the surface can get messy and earn us the scorn of the Church, and it probably will". Byleth agrees, "I could try to convince them, but all that will do is get more blowback". "That's why we're gonna lure the enemy underground before we take them out. I know the perfect stop. Follow us, and you guys do what you do best". Everyone agrees. "I know people here don't trust us, but we'll none the less help protect them. Everybody, let's go and strike the enemy down!"

The entire group rush down a long passage, and reach an open arena. "An underground arena? You sure know some great spots, Yuri!" Yuri looks around the arena, "I heard about it from someone in town, so I cleared a bit of debris and here we are". Constance and Hapi are happy to see it. "**Ahaha! **This place is magnificent! It is just spacious enough to contain my glory! I shall not hold back here!" "Large. Isolated. Maybe I'll be fine if I sigh here".

Byleth then remembered the monster she made appear. "Does that have something to do with the monster that appeared before you?" Yuri nods. "It's an odd power. If Hapi sighs, monster appear. But we can't use them here, and Constance keep it moderate. If a place this big sustains damage, it could cause all of Abyss to collapse". Byleth also agrees, "We shouldn't go overboard anyways". Constance is frustrated to hear this. "You as well?! I can not fathom why I am being treated in such a way! It is the duty of the nobility to preserve the people's safety!" _I'm glad the other two people with similar views aren't here to spark a debate. _"But all this would cause trouble for Elfie too, if anything happens he'll have to answer for it".

"Who is that?" Balthus excitedly exclaimed "You don't know? He's a big wig cardinal in the Church, but a friend of Abyss". Byleth replies, "That sounds nice, but the identities of cardinals are supposed to be secret among the Church". "Well no biggy! He's the one who opened this place for people like us, who have nowhere else to return. He gave us a home, a new life. He also established the Ashen House, but he faces opposition from within the Church and can not deploy knights to help us". "He can't even if he wanted to, because most of the knights including my father are away. We're the only help you can get".

But the Ashen Wolves, are all contempt with that. "I hope your ready, Professor. We're counting on you". "Pardon?" "You are a professor at the Officers Academy, are you not? You may not be our instructor, but I can not think of a more fitting title to call you". _No one besides dad calls me anything else. _"Alright. Once this is over, I could teach you all for free. So you better impress me and survive this battle!"

_The enemy came from multiple locations, but were exhausted by the traps and travelling through the tunnels. The Death Knight also appears, eager to see the Sword of the Creator in action but left. Just as an enemy tries to ambush Yuri, Aelfric appeared and saved him._

"Aelfric! How serendipitous that you came to our aid!" Aelfric looked like an older man in robes. he looked at Byleth, who noticed how surprised he looked. "I am relieved to know I didn't come here too late, I do hope my presence proved useful Professor. I believe this the first our paths have passed, I have heard a lot about you from Her Grace, the Archbishop. My name is Aelfric, and I was given custodianship of Abyss from the Church". Although Byleth isn't sure how interact with a Cardinal, she greets him. "I am sure you've been told about the situation. The inhabitants here are unable to live on the surface for various reasons. This includes refugees from Dagda and Almyrans, the poor and unfortunate souls. It is my sacred duty to provide a place for those who have nowhere else to go".

Claude is confused by "The poor and sick living in a sunless crypt helps them... how?" Aelfric sighs. "I understand your concern. I dearly wish I could provide a better life for my flock. But many within the Church consider the existence of Abyss to be... a nuisance. There are even those who intend to purge Abyss". Hapi feels distressed by this. "That's the Church for you. They make a big deal about helping the helpless.. when it suits them". Everybody is left wondering those thoughts. Byleth asks them "But now that I helped you despite how our first encounter went, you'll trust me won't you". The Ashen Wolves actually agree. "I'd say so as well, and I'm still aching from when you throw me against the wall!"

"Speaking of which, Professor there is something I would like to ask for you. The Ashen Wolves are a house in name only, and they are people eager to have a teacher to learn from and guide them. If you would take them under your wing, I would be most grateful". Byleth said 'Yes' without hesitation. Although the Ashen Wolves joked about what to call the professor, they didn't expect this. But Aelfric is certain this is a golden opportunity. "You might not know, but the professor has garnered a great deal of acclaim on the surface. What's more, I happen to be acquainted with her father, the Blade Breaker known as Jeralt".

Byleth is stunned to hear this, "Oh? You personally know my father?" Alefric smiles. "I was born and raised in Garreg Mach, so I often had opportunities to meet with him. Your mother as well... she was a cherished friend of mine here. I was even present during their wedding". _This is the first time I heard of you. _"You have the strength of your father, and the kindness of your mother. With parents like yours, I have no doubt that you possess the kindness and patience necessary to guide these students". The Ashen Wolves are still unsure of this. Balthus asks, "Was your mother another big deal within the Church? " Byleth nods no, "She was just a nun. _I think. _She and my father lived and worked here., until my mother died in childbirth. After which my father.... decided to distance himself from the Church and we became mercenaries. And now we're back. _That's at least what he's willing to tell me at this point"_. 

Yuri hesitantly agreed to this. Edelgard also believes this is a good idea. "As house leaders, we should help guide those of our countries. Balthus and Yuri technically were students here, but I think we can help them recover from their situations. I'll see what I can do with Constance, and Hapi.. I honestly don't know to do". Hapi herself has nothing to say. Byleth has a suggestion, "How about becoming a mercenary or just retiring in your village. I know it makes teaching you seem pointless, but at least you can make some friends and occupy your time so you never sigh". As odd as it sounds, Hapi agrees.

Aelfric is pleased, "Excuse me, I need extract some information from the thieves. Since it's so late at night, it is best you all get some well-earned sleep. And professor, you start teaching them outside your schedule. I'll provide the students with some supplies and weapons, as well as try to convince the Church to allow the students to accompany you on field missions. And if you would like to learn more about your parents, I would be happy to share my memories with them". _There is a lot I would love to know. Whatever reason my father had for leaving, and I really want to know more about my mother._


	8. The Rite of Rising

_After returning to the surface to get a long night of rest, Byleth reports everything that happened to Rhea. She gives permission for her to let the mercenary company stay in Abyss, as the vast majority of the knights were still away. Byleth soon comes back to Abyss to teach the Ashen Wolves, along with the students who accompanied her. The other students were not so familiar or welcome in Abyss, so they stayed to guard the surface. After a few hours teaching the Ashen Wolves to take a break, Byleth goes to meet Aelfric._

"Ah, Professor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Byleth is a little nervous. "I want to know more about my parents". Aelfric isn't surprised, "I suppose during your mercenary days, Jeralt hasn't been very open about his past or your mother?" "Until recently, I thought only of him. I guess that line of work connected me well with him. But since coming here, I have had unquestioned love for my new positions and this monastery. I haven't asked my father about it, but I'm sure this is where he and my mother lived and worked". Aelfric is delighted to here this.

"Where to begin... Your mother Sitri was a kind and wise nun, always in the library with her nose buried in a book". _Sitri. I heard dad mumble it sometimes in his sleep. That has to be my mother's name. _"And Jeralt was.. very much then as he is now. A strong and courageous man who always protected the weak - his knights would have done anything for him. And whenever he had time, he would instruct the children of the monastery on combat and tactics. No doubt a skill you inherited from him! He would also recount stories from long ago, as if he were there when it happened. And just like them, your mother and I made a hero of him in our minds". _So even then, people viewed him as a perfect human being. If only they knew about his drinking bills._

"When Sitri and Jeralt were to be married, I wasn't surprised. Sitri always found it hard to express her emotions. When she was gazing at Jeralt, she had a smile that could rival the Sun. I guess his stories of the outside world excited someone as frail and guarded as her". Byleth is rather curious, "What do you mean?" "She had a delicate body, and lacked the strength to leave the monastery. And the only people she talked to were a select few at the monastery, including the Archbishop". 

Byleth is even more curious, "What exactly were my parents connection to the Archbishop? I've always felt like she was being kind to me for more than just my father's reputation". Aelfric hesitates at first, but continues. "Rhea was the one who brought her here as a young child. She was too shy to interact with anyone besides her. Even after she started to break out of her shell, she would converse with the Archbishop despite the difference in positions. Some were infuriated by this. People then started.. to gossip. That...... Sitri was her secret child". But, Byleth isn't stunned and asks him to continue. "When Jeralt first came here, his job was to escort Rhea when they were attacked. Jeralt shielded her from a wound that could have been fatal, and she in return saved him. They became close friends ever since. And when he was to marry your mother, Jeralt supposedly asked her for Sitri's hand in marriage". Byleth is speechless. 

_What the hell is all this? All these great feats and connections, and he just threw it all away. If he just wanted a fresh start after her death, why did he close me off from the world? Did he even consider how well I could've done in another lifestyle? Or did he decide to never give me a choice? For my health? My skills? My mind? Why didn't he even refuse to come back or warn me!_

"Professor? Is this all too much for you?" Byleth reiterates her earlier response. "Forgive me for asking, but do you not regret forgoing your travels to take up residence here?" Byleth is given a lot to think about, but to keep it short "The Archbishop asked for my services. I agreed, simply because I was bored with my lifestyle and had many ambitions". Aelfric is pleased to hear it. "Well as long as your satisfied, it's not my place to question your decision. But if I my be so bold to say, it is my hope that you will live a full life: experiencing the world, learn as much as you can, fostering relationships and growing with people. Do so for dear Sitri, whose wishes to experience such things were never granted".

**Sighs. **"There is one thing my mother experienced that I haven't: Fall in love and get married". **laughing**. "You have me there! I can't give you that kind of advise, but I suggest waiting. You are following in the footsteps of your mother after all, and she took many years before she was able to something that extraordinary". Byleth still wonders, "Was so truly happy to choose my father?" Aelfric is sure. "Truly. The time she spend with him always filled her with happiness. Although I wasn't there when you were born, I saw how happy she while carrying Jeralt's child. It was like she was at peace. A eternal peace she kept even after her death. And a she never regretted".

"But for now, please guide my flock well. I believe you alone can guide them to greater heights. Anyway, I've taken enough of your time. Please know that I will be here for you always".

Byleth says her goodbyes, and goes back to the classroom. _I was serious. Of all the life choices I made and could make, the one I don't want to regret is settling down. It's the only way for me to thank dad._

"Edelgard!" She quickly turns her head to the professor. "Is there something you need?" "Who is the best bachelor in among our house?" Edelgard is stunned to hear this. ".... Excuse me, but can you repeat that professor?"

Shortly after class, everyone goes to meet with Aelfric and Yuri about intruders they managed to capture and interrogate. "Did those foul bandits whom we bested at the arena confess to anything?" "Not a thing, they wouldn't give any names. I don't think they know much to begin with. But one is clear, whoever hired them is after something in Abyss". Byleth actually believes him. "I don't have any evidence to support it, but I do believe these tunnels were built to safeguard something important before they were abandoned". "Some sort of treasure hunt? But what is there to find these dingy tunnels Chatterbox?" _How do you come up with these nicknames?_

Aelfric has a thought, but isn't sure it's good. Claude and Dimitri doesn't think so, "Never discount a wild hunch, sometimes they're closer to the truth than you think". "Any information will do, as long as it helps determine your next course of action. Please, go on".

"As you wish, though keep in mind how far-fetched it is. You see, there is an standing old legend here. It's said that deep underground, is a place called the Chasm of the Bound wherein lies the Chalice of Beginnings. I once happened upon an old document that mentioned a ritual called the Rite of Rebirth. The text was incomplete, so the authentication is not guaranteed. But it is said that the Chalice of Beginnings is a sacred object crafted by order of Saint Seiros herself. She apparently used it to perform the Rite of Rising, along with the Four Apostles". It's believed that the ritual had the power to resurrect a life that was lost. However... It failed. And the Four Apostles bound the chalice so no one could use it again".

Constance is excited to hear this. "Ah, yes, the chalice of legend! My father mentioned it to me a very long time ago. A secret treasure of the Church... A chalice powerful enough to resurrect the dead... Exhilarating, no?" Everyone is also on board. "Quite. It is no small wonder that people are after it", said Dimitri. Edelgard however is little more cautious. Even so, we don't have enough information to go on. We must gather information on this legend at once". With Aelfric agreeing with her, he goes to the library in Garreg Mach while rest stays behind to gather information there. _When this is over and dad returns, I'm gonna demand some answers out of him!_

_Everyone searches for clues about the chalice, while still getting to know each other. Linhardt is looking at the library in Abyss, not just for information on the chalice but also the Four Apostles. When nothing solid comes up, the students realise the only way to know is going deeper into the tunnels._

"The answer is no, I will not allow you to go somewhere so dangerous. I understand you help stop these attacks, but for now you must refrain from acting recklessly". Aelfric leave without anything more to say.

"If we fail to nip this problem in the bud... I shudder to think what will transpire". Just as Byleth arrives, Constance has something new to say. "It's you! In the nick of time, as it were. Come, let us adventure into the deep, deep underground. The chalice of legend awaits!" Byleth is confused. "Aelfric just told you not to. And so am I". "Aelfric also told us all about it. and so we must locate this mystic prize and grab hold of the waiting prize!" **Weak sigh. **"You didn't listen to a word he or I said. Are you sure that was a good call?" Constance shows no shame. "Aelfric wants a solution as bad as we do. So we must seek the Chalice of Beginning, and present it to the Church! If our enemies desire it, it should halt any future attacks on Abyss! Ahaha! Brilliant plan, no?" 

Claude isn't convinced, "But according some parts of the legend, there's some of binding spell to protect from would-be thieves. We can't just walk up and take it before knowing how to break the seal". Without giving a proper answer, Constance explains a secret passageway she found. "It appears to go further underground! According to my superior instincts, this surely will lead us to the Chasm of the Bound! None of you have anything better to do, right? You'll assist us, won't you?" **Sighs again **"Only because I'm putting the safety of unarmed civilians above yours". "Ahaha! Splendid! We leave at once!"

_Byleth and the students, accompanied with some soldiers and mercenaries, take some supplies and travel into the secret passageway. After hours of searching, they temporarily stop for a break. Constance also admits she only wishes to do this to restore her house and doesn't know how to break the spell, before everyone _ _escapes from more attacks. Soon they reach the end of the tunnel ways, and see light. After walking out into the open, everyone looks up and sees the bridge connecting the Officers Academy to the monastery. _

Dimitr is stunned. "Are we beneath the bridge to the monastery?" Byleth looks back at the tunnel "Those legends were misleading. It said the chasm was deep beneath the monastery, so people assumed it was beneath the Earth. No one realised the monastery is built on a tall hill, therefore most of the tunnels are actually above the ground. But we don't know if this is the right place". "It is. I think. I believe. I... hope?" Constance is still in the tunnel, and isn't coming out. "You can say it 4 more different ways, and would get the same result. Now please get out of the shade so I know no shadowy figure is about to grab you". 

Constance comes out of the tunnel, but the air around her is different. Gone was the confidence that radiated off her, replaced by a gloomy exterior. "I was quite rude just now. Please accept my humble apology for treating you so foully. I presumed myself too much to stand beside such noble paragons. Please allow me to dig a hole to bury myself in". Byleth is confused, but tells her "That isn't necessary. But what just happened her? Even Bernadette and Marianne don't have such low self-esteem". Hapi tells everyone, "This is what Coco is like in the Sun. It's the main reason she chooses to live underground". "I can not guarantee that this is the Chasm of the Bound. I surely have wasted out time".

Byleth assures her that's not the case. "Calm down. I know people who have been in your shoes.. kinda. Just take one step after the next, stay close by and voice your opinion if you feel uncomfortable in any way". "You would feel soiled upon contact of my filthy ha - Huh?" Constance is suddenly distressed. "I.. feel magic in the air. There is something strong ahead". Linhardt feels something similar. Byleth tells the soldiers and mercenaries to arm themselves. "If the chalice is really here, there must be something guarding it!" 

Before anyone can look around, a giant object appears close by. It looks humanoid, but it not living. "Yikes! Is that some kind of gigantic toy?" "If that's the closest comparison you got, then yes. Everyone spread out and await for further information!" Constance looks over in the distance. "If I can voice my opinion, those statues over yonder may warrant scrutiny". "That's a good idea, they could be hiding something valuable. And if there is one good way of protecting something hidden, it's keeping the key to yourself. Everyone, our objective is to defeat those giant moving golems and find a key to those statues!"

_Everyone spreads to take on the golems and phantom soldiers around them, which seem to talk. Each one has a key, which have to individually be inserted into each statue. Once the right key has been inserted, the enemies disappear. A rock behind the statues glows, where four mysterious symbols appear. They look like Crests. In fact, a Crest Constance has looks like one of them. And hole appears between them all._

"Look! There's something in the opening!" Byleth approaches the hole, and sticks her arm into it. "If something bites, I'm gonna sh - Huh?" Byleth feels something cold inside. "Found it!" She retracts her arm, holding a golden cup. Constance looks at it. "The magic we sensed before were related to the Crests we saw. Whether intentional or not, the chalice was released. While a tentative guess, I believe this is indeed the Chalice of Beginning. Could we posses the keys to unbinding the seal?" Linhardt shares is theory, "Forgotten Crests that might have belonged to the Four Apostles, depicted on a rock seal. Objects that resemble holy ornaments and a chalice that gathers magic on its own... I don't know any legend that fits so well together. This must be the Chalice of Beginnings".

Just afterwards, a loud sound is hear from above from dark clouds. "Rain. I was gonna say we need to go back into the tunnels soon, but now we need to go more than ever. We have the chalice and more mysteries than answers. Everyone, please return to Abyss!" 


	9. Danger in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been self-isolating for a while, and I haven't gotten that far into the story I'm in a bit of a rush to write more original stuff.

_The group is briefly stalled, after more puppets followed them into the tunnels and more invaders appeared. Thankfully, everybody escaped in tact and with the chalice._

"That was awful, I'm never gonna go down there again". Byleth shares the sentiment, but thought it was a good experience. "Obviously I don't to do that again, but it has give me an idea. I need create an exercise very similar to that once we're back on the surface". Edelgard and Linhardt silently feel a sense of dread, even Black Eagles students above ground feel a chill. 

Suddenly, some residents spot and run towards the group in a hurry. "Is there something wrong?" A panicked man explains, "Some strangers from the outside have kidnapped master Aelfric! They were waiting for him just as he returned from the surface!" Although everyone is worried, they are also concerned. "This must have been premeditated! I am certain it's connected to the bandits we fought earlier!" Constance has a point, as everyone realises it was the only way they could have attacked them so relentlessly.

"Have you alerted the Church?" The man hesitates to speak. "Well.... it happened so fast. A-and we weren't sure we could trust them. If they find us too much of a hassle..... then they could destroy Abyss". Byleth is having none of it, "Is that something you should be worrying about after what just happened?! The Church has eyes and ears everywhere - Right here to be exact! So technically the Church already knows, but if your so scared then I'll do it myself! Everyone else, go tend to all the wounded among our ranks and brin - Where is Linhardt and Hapi?"

Everyone suddenly realises those two were gone. Then they quickly come back, with a scroll. It's a ransom letter: "_We have abducted Cardinal Aelfric. We can guarantee his safety. For now. If you want to help him, meet us tomorrow evening in the ruins of the old chapel. Bring the chalice. Know that if you alert the Knights of Seiros, his life will be forfeit". _

Instead of threatening, this sounded even more suspicious. "How did they even know we have the Chalice of Beginnings before we came back? And the identities of the Cardinals are supposed to be a well kept secret. If they knew so much about us from the beginning..." Everyone could get where this was going. "You smell a rat. Someone who leaked information to the enemy behind our back. Well, we can think about theoretical rats later, for now we must continue with what we originally intended to do". As frustrating as it sounds, everyone has to agree. Byleth returns to the surface to notify the Archbishop.

After a short time, Byleth returns to hear what everyone has gathered. Which is nothing. Just then, Alois and a few knights arrive. "Professor! I gathered what I could when I heard your report. Huh, very long and complicated tunnels. I just the Apostles really were hiding...... **backstage**!" There is an awkward pause for about 10 seconds.

"Professor, is this jokester of a knight a friend of yours?" Byleth quickly replies, "He used to be my father's right-hand man. You can tell why I don't talk much to him either". Alois happily proclaims, "Precisely! I am Alois! Former and now again, right-hand man of the one and only Captain Jeralt Eisner of the Knights of Seiros! But back to the topic on hand, recovering an important member of the Church like Aelfric is a top priority. As you very much know, most of the knights have been sent to dispatch the Western Church, plus we have to work carefully so the enemy isn't aware of us".

Yuri gives him the ransom letter to confirm everything. "Hmm.. I see. What? A chalice? THE Chalice of Beginnings?!" Byleth shows it to him, and the knights are shocked by what they see. "What in the Goddess's name?! Is that really the chalice from the legends?!" Everyone goes into detail about how they discovered it. "Impressive. Professor, we have to report this to Lady Rhea! And, she asked to see the Ashen Wolves as well. Don't ask why". Byleth looks at the 4 students, who all have mixed emotions about this. "We could have one of you to represent Abyss". But all of them don't agree. "It's OK professor. We've kind of braced ourselves for the day this would eventually come".

The entire group comes out of Abyss, and into the monastery. The Ashen Wolves are unshaken by being seen in bright daylight, minus Constance. And they follow Byleth to see the Archbishop. Yuri asks, "Hey teach, how is this even possible? Normally, it's pretty rare to see the Archbishop even for dire situations like this. You'd need some pretty deep pockets to see her and the heads of the Knights of Seiros in a room". Byleth simply replies, "My class and I do a lot of important tasks for the Church. Anything else is between her and my father, so I need to ask him once he gets back".

Everyone meets the Archbishop, and Byleth shares everything with her including the chalice. "This is indeed the Chalice of Beginnings. It matches the few depictions we have of it. Since have removed a sacred treasure, it is my obligation to pass punishment upon on. However, since we have located so a valuable and secret artifact for the Church, one good deed shall forgive the other. But I do wonder, whether your presence had something to do with the unbinding of the artifact. The only way to unbind this spell is by using the four crests passed through bloodlines. However, given the special power you possess, perhaps your presence unlocked it". 

_Not likely. My mysterious origins aren't deep enough to do the impossible. Those crests had to have been present at the time. _"In regards for Aelfric, the Knights of Seiros shall find and return him in due time". 

Unfortunately, the Ashen Wolves don't agree. "Lady Rhea, if I may? We can not stop with our endeavor! They have stated that if the knights are involved, Aelfric will be doomed! After everything we had to go through, we can not let his life be at risk!" Byleth actually agrees. "The knights are capable, but are too handicapped right now for us to use them. The letter didn't mention me or the soldiers and mercenaries at my command to intervene. Please allow us do this, and I will take full responsibility if anything goes wrong".

Rhea thinks for a moment. "If you do, then perhaps there is a better hope. In that case, I shall also entrust the chalice to you. Please be careful it does not fall into enemy hands. Although it is a priceless artifact, it is also impossible for the thieves to use it without any knowledge". Rhea hands over the chalice to Byleth, and the group more determined then ever returns to Abyss. 

As soon as they arrive, Linhardt gathers everyone to share something. "I've gathered everyone to tell something important. Specifically about the Four Apostles: Aubin, Chevalier, Noa and Timotheos. These bloodlines were lost to time. But I think you all have something to say about it don't you?"

Constance looks as if she's about to talk, but Bathus does instead. "No point of hiding it anymore, let's show all our cards! I got the major Crest of Chevalier, which the Church asked that I keep secret after I enrolled". "I've got the major Crest of Aubin, though I never figured out how I did. Maybe a side effect of my less than ideal linage". "As for me, the blood of Saint Noa courses through my veins. My family has kept that secret from even the Empire". "And that leaves Timotheos, which I was vaguely told I had".

_So that's the truth. _"This feels too convenient to be a coincidence. Could someone have realised it sooner, let us find the chalice and is now holding Aelfric?" Yuri isn't so sure. "That'd take years of planning to do. Balthus and I may have been students here, but we have different reasons for coming to Abyss. Hapi was brought here by force, and Constance chose to come here. Anyway, we should just focus on the task at hand and rescue Aelfric".

Byleth is just about ready to head outside the tunnels, when Yuri stops her. "Is there something wrong?" Yuri smiles. "Let's not deny there hasn't been any connection between us and go on a little date". Byleth isn't swayed. "You may be smiling, but your eyes say something different. They remind me of a certain someone who has a bigger secret than you do. Besides, I have a policy of no dating while on the job". **laughter**. "OK, I'll just cut to the chase: when the bell strikes midnight, meet me at the Holy Mausoleum. Exactly after that - a moment before. Got it". Although not sure of his intention, she agrees. "Whatever it is your playing, I'll go along with it. Just know what's at stake here". Yuri is satisfied, and he goes back for the others.

Parallel to this, Rhea is discussing her decision with a senior Priest. "I am well aware of the position we are in. The chalice is akin to a Hero's Relic, its power is dormant without the proper conditions. And much like them, it is more a token of the past than anything else". "But even so, what purpose could make it has an important artifact". Rhea breathes in carefully, "It has a sacred purpose. To bring back the Goddess with the blood of the Four.. Apostles. Their.... Their blood!" Rhea suddenly realises something important. "Look into the enrollments of the Ashen Wolves! Look carefully for any falsified records! And bring Alois here at once!"

_After nearing the location, everyone looks over their chances. The Ashen Wolves are scared, but are more determined than ever to rescue Aelfric and repay Byleth for her amazing leadership and teaching. After Yuri tells her of all the heinous acts he did as an outlaw before Lord Rowe adopted him, he reminds her to go with what he does._

Soon afterwards the group sees Aelfric among a groups of bandits. Standing besides them is a sinister-looking man in armour. "At least you arrive! You took your sweet time! My name is Metodey, and I'm here to pick up something very important!" Byleth feels the situation is uncertain, but has to be seen until the end. "I don't need to mince words. I hate you people and what you've done to the people of Abyss! But a deal is a deal. Here is the Chalice of Beginnings". She slowly comes towards Metodey with the chalice.

"Hold up, we need to make sure your not carrying some cheap imitation!" Byleth steps a little back. "First off, we need to trust that you won't stab us in the back - Aelfric's to be exact!" Metodey is getting agitated, and isn't likely to compromise. "You do know we could just kill you all and take it yourselves". Byleth sighs, "I warned you. Hapi, do it!" Metodey is now confused. "Huh - Do what?"

Hapi quickly breathes in, and breathes out. **Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. ** **CRAAAWWWWW! **A large bird appears, causing the bandits to fleet in panic. And in the confusion, Byleth grabs Aelfric unharmed. "Balthus, please deal with this". Balthus bumps his fist together, and charges at the bird. "Leave it to me I - Argh! I... I... don't got it!" Everyone looks in shock of the turn of events. "It's fine, he can handle it until we can provide cover. Meanwhile, we'll deal with these low-lives". She is right, as Metodey quickly regroups his men into attacking positions. 

_With enemies coming from all sides, and one ally fighting on his own, Byleth has to pull as much as she can to coordinate a counter-offensive. Thankful it all pays off, and they come face-to-face with Metodey. Edelgard volunteers to finish him._

Suddenly, Metodey panics at the sight of her. "What? Why is the Crown Princess here?!" Edelgard holds her sword up, "I don't care who you are, but if your an Adestrian citizen, then I cannot forgive you for insulting our nation!" Metodey quickly drops his sword. "It doesn't matter, my employer will pay me regardless of the outcome!", and quickly runs away with the rest of his men. And now everyone could take a minute to breath.

The Ashen Wolves and Byleth go to check on Aelfric. **Swiiiish! **Dark Mages appear and surround them. "Good night!" **Swooosh! **Yuri swipes the chalice from Byleth and tries to slash her. He misses, but she felt as if it was intentional. _You better explain this later! _She crouches down to hold her stomach, pretending to be seriously wounded. 

Aelfric smiles in a delighted way, "Excellent work Yuri. The chalice is now mine!" The Ashen Wolves look in shock. "It seems we were correct in our assumptions. To think our bird was really a rat". The Dark Mages surround the now incapacitated students, and begin to teleport everyone away. Yuri takes one last look at Byleth and winks.

The other students arrive in a hurry. "Professor! Are you hurt!" Byleth stops pretending, and gets up. "Actually, I am very well". Claude instantly picks up on what is going on. "Clever dastard, you and he were just playing along with a masterly crafted scheme right? What'd they go?"

But before she could answer that, Rhea and a few also arrive. "Professor? Are we too late?" "If that includes the part where we lost the Ashen Wolves and chalice, then yes. And I take you know what's really going on?" Rhea affirmed her. "Yes. We quickly looked over the enrollment forms of the Ashen Wolves, and found fake information about their crests. Specifically, the crests of the Four Apostles who were present during the Rite of Rebirth. Once their blood pours into the chalice, then its power can be awakened". Byleth understands a lot know, but not "What does the Rite of Rebirth actually do?" Rhea looks worried. "Its purpose was to bring life back to physical form. But that is all. A physical form is nothing without a soul, which the rite can not directly bring back. Since the Goddess is omnipresent, it was intended to bring her back into this world. If it was used for anyone else, the results are nothing less than a catastrophe".

Alois runs to everyone in a hurry. "Lady Rhea! Thieves have breached the mountain passes and are in the civilians areas!" _This is clearly too much for us! _"Their numbers are too great and we desperately need the knight!" Byleth now knew how dire the situation was getting. "Alois, I'll lend you as much of my soldiers and mercenaries as you need! We can track Aelfric and the others on our own". Rhea reluctantly agrees, and she and Alois go to deal with thieves.

"As I was saying, Yuri gave me specific instructions to come to the Holy Mausoleum just after midnight. I don't why he told me to do so, but please trust him for now". Without anything they could possibly do, everyone left is ordered to get ready for a fight that could be the deadliest they face yet.


	10. Return to Me

Inside the Holy Mausoleum late at night, the three Ashen Wolves woke up to find themselves tied up near the coffin where the Sword of the Creator was located. "Finally, you're all awake. Good morning guys. Or rather, good night". "Yuri, you scoundrel! You are not in a position to leisurely say hello to us! The liar you are!" Yuri not only ignores them, but isn't even looking at his classmates in the eye. "Enough beating around the bush punk! What exactly are you planning to accomplish here?"

"It's simple: Aelfric intends to reenact the Rite of Rising. By offering up enough blood from the descendants of the Four Apostles (ergo, us) to the chalice, you can bring back the dead to life. In fact, Aelfric's been planning this for years after finding some records about the first one. So through his extreme persistence, he found and gathered us four here at the Ashen Wolves house. And now, the Rite of Rebirth can be completed". But as Hapi realised, "But that includes the four of us! You'll die too!" But Yuri shows no sign of fear. "All this time I thought we all were the best of buddies. But during all that free time for yourself, you've been deceiving us! That really hurts, boss. It seriously does". Yuri still looks unflinching. "I've got more important things than my own life. Things worth dying for".

Aelfric appears, ready to do his worse. "It seems your that willing to go through it, Yuri". Yuri isn't bothered. "There's nothing more you can scare me with, after what you put me through". Aelfric looks scorned. "I dislike violence, but if I must, I will kill your mother and people". He then turns to the others, who are confused and scared by what they're hearing. "I merely wish to resurrect someone I lost - No matter the cost. Surely, they are those you wish to bring back as well". "Perhaps... I know better than most who and why I would bring back. However, I would not if it requires us to sacrifice others!" Aelfric turns to the coffin, which has a cloak on top of it. "There is nothing I wouldn't do or trade, to see the light in her eyes again". He removes the cloak.

laying there on the coffin with the chalice, is a body. Dressed in pure white, is a young woman with emerald-like hair. Light shines off her, giving an angelical quality. The face, in prime condition, looks familiar. A face too distinctive to be mistaken for anyone else. 

**Gasp! **Constance looks at it with horror in her eyes. "I... It can't lie! By the Goddess, I can not believe my eyes!" "Constance! What's wrong?!" She looks away in disgust. "That face....... we've all seen it many times recently. It is the face of our professor. And that can only mean one thing". Aelfric turns back to them. "Yes. This is her mother - My closest friend. Sitri".

"Aelfric, you dastard! I always thought you were the one who believed in us the most. Now that spot has been filled by someone else, and what your doing is hurting the memories of our new favourite person!" Aelfric orders his servants to carry each person away. "Yuri, I hope your not planning one final escape. The knights and students are occupied with other matters, and once this starts it can be stopped". Yuri smiles, "The whole villain look ain't your style!" He then lets himself be tied up and leaves with the rest.

Each of the four are placed in different spots of the room where magic circles have been drawn, and a knife is slit through their fingers. While the cuts aren't deep, blood drips onto the circles and red mist appears around each of them. As the red mist is absorbed by a vortex formed in each of the circles, it becomes clear that everyone's life is slowly being drained from them. "You were diligent Yuri. As thanks, I shall let you speak your final words". **Laughter **"If you knew me, these words won't be my last! I'm simply abiding my time!" 

**DONG! DONG! **

"Bells ringing this late at night". Yuri now has a smug grin. "That'll be the knights releasing my people. Oh yeah, did I mention I told them where you hide them?" Aelfric is bewildered. "The Knights of Seiros?!" "Like I said, the villain look doesn't suit you! And here's something else you didn't know: Rhea was on to you from the very beginning! She told me you were the one who send me on that mission leading to my imprisonment, and since then I've been working as a double agent this whole time. You did well in keeping my mother and rogues tied down, so I didn't expose your plans and put my friends in danger. I deliberated on what to do, and had to rely on my own cunning to get me through this. But in end, your no evil villain. Not like me!" 

Aelfric is silent for a moment. "I see. It matters not, the ritual still can not be stopped". Suddenly, snapping is hear from all four corners. "Don't think your getting out of this easily!" Aelfric is dumbfounded again. "One last thing. Some of your guys are actually MY guys. Particularly the ones who ran a knife through everyone's ropes. And I dispelled the Silence on Constance and Hapi a while ago". His friends are free, but the mist continues to dispense from them. "I've invested too much time and effort on this day to let it slip through my hands! My funds, a private army, constant lying and forging, MY LIFE! Surround them and don't let them escape! The ritual will go on!" 

"Well this wasn't part of the plan. Hopefully, the next step will solve it!" Balthus grins, "You've always got an ace up your sleeve don't you? I can hear your plan running down the stairs as we speak!" Those words hold true, as Byleth and what forces she could gather on time arrive. "How can this be? Professor, you mustn't be!" Byleth at the moment, is unsure what he is talking about and quickly scans the room to see the four Ashen Wolves students freed, but not completely safe. "You must help us! Although we our binds are undone, we are still being drained of our life! We can defend ourselves, but you must block these magic circles yourselves!" Byleth then looks at the end of the room. "Aelfric! I have a lot of ques-"

Byleth collapses after looking into the distance. "Professor! Have you been hit!" The students look over her, but see nothing. She holds the Sword of the Creator firmly in her hands, and her eyes are void of life. Then the sword suddenly glows more brightly than ever before. Byleth quickly gets on her feet, and screams from the top of her lungs "**Aelfric you bastard!!! When I get there, I'm gonna strangle the life out of you with my sword!!!**" Everyone in the room feels as if their eardrums were shaking in fear. "Formation like we planned everyone! We going in full force!"

_The group splits into three. Each splinter group takes on multiple enemies. One rescues Hapi and Constance, and the other rescues Balthus and Yuri. Byleth lets a charge into the center, ripping through any who gets in her way. Once all magic circles are covered, the effect of the ritual quickly stop. Aelfric is alone, just as Byleth wants it and goes to him._

Knowing himself to be cornered, Aelfric prepares himself as Byleth comes before him. "Please, I do not wish to harm you! You are her child, and she wouldn't want this!" Try as he might, it's clear Byleth intends to do one thing. "Enough. You. Are. No. Longer. A. Friend. AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DESECRATING MY MOTHER!"

Aelfric casts a spell, but Byleth expertly dodges it. Before he has time to cast another, she unsheathes the Sword of the Creator and whips it towards him. It wraps around his neck, and Byleth pulls it towards her. **Thack! **As Aelfric is hurled towards her, she punches him in the stomach. The helpless man lays in pain on the floor. Byleth pulls him up with the sword coils still wrapped around his neck like a fishing line. He is off the ground, quickly choking and coughing as Byleth stares with a blank expression. Suddenly Edelgard arrive, shocked by what she sees as everyone else waits far behind the main stairs. She shouts, "Stop Professor! That's enough!" Byleth swings her sword towards the stairs, and Aelfric is released. He rolls down the stairs, and lands near the others.

"Watch over him. I need some time with my mother". Edelgard leaves, and Byleth rushes to her mother's corpse. She takes out the chalice, and carefully wraps her arms around Sitri and hugs her. She feels a shiver all over her body. "Mom............ It's me, Byleth. I'm so sorry, but.. dad couldn't be here with me. And I'm also sorry we had to meet like this. If I could, I'd tell you everything I experienced. The jobs, the places, the people and many other things. I still don't know much about myself. And I don't know if I ever will. But the one thing I know, is how much you and dad loved me! And I love my role as a teacher, because I love my students just as much as you two loved me! This... is embarrassing to say, but I wish to one day find the love you had for dad! And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to give you a proper burial and regularly meet you with dad. It's the least I can do after so years apart."

No one notices, but during that moment Byleth had shed tears of bittersweet feelings. She feels like she could collapse again, but also shocked. Her mother's body was so perfectly in fact, it's as if she died recently. And although she has no life left, Byleth feels warmer. All this time she thought she was rescuing her new students, and that it would lead to imprisoning her mother's closet friend. But in addition to that, she got to the chance to do something she never thought was possible. And now it is. She feels inner pain.


	11. Wolf Pack

After looking over her mother for a few minutes, Rhea arrives with reinforcements to tend to the wounded. The students watch over the disarmed and crippled Aelfric. Byleth rests her mother where she is, and goes back to look over everybody. "I can confidently say this mission is a success. Now, let's get some answers from the perpetrator of this whole scheme". They help Aelfric up to his knees with a bit of healing magic, making sure his binds are in place.

"Professor, I beg of you! Your mother is here waiting for us! Don't yo-" **Whack! **Byleth kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down. Rather than be scared, the students are confused of what he said. "Teach, this is all true? Or is he trying to freak us? Because it's really working". Byleth doesn't know either, but is sure of what she knows. "My mother died 21 years ago giving birth to me, that much I do know. Why it is she looks as if she died recently, I do not know. At least, not yet".

Aelfric suddenly gets excited. "That is the mystery! 10 years ago I discovered her body, frozen in time, deep underground. Ever since then, I have been working tirelessly to find the riddle of her death and bring her back to life. The legends of the Chalice of Beginnings, the keys to finding it, the secrecy of my plans. Yet I am still baffled by these mysteries. Perhaps her body is different from ours - preserved by a secret only she knew. Or rather, something only one person left knew and has kept hidden". He looked at Rhea during when saying this. "I am still unsure of the truth of all this, but I know you are the cause of it all! It was you who killed her! Allowing her to die after the pain she suffered giving birth! Maybe those rumors of you being Sitri-"

"Enough!" Rhea loudly announced to everyone around her. "I am greatly repentant to say all this, but I must. My dear Sitri.... she made a choice to die. It was a very difficult decision to make, but she begged me to sacrifice her life for her child. I then made the decision to preserve her image and memory, to show my love and sorrow for her as my child. Aelfric, I consider you as much my child as her. Please cease your futility, and accept my decision". Although Byleth still has questions to ask, she also agrees.

Aelfric has other ideas, as he looks apathetically at Rhea. "So you expect me to believe you without question? I see, then there is only one thing left to do. I must complete the ritual!" A magic circle appears around him, and he is teleported away. Byleth then looks at the coffin, and realises that her mother is gone, "No! He must have still had some magic left from his last attack to use!" 

Rhea asks how the Ashen Wolves are feeling. "We're all good. Actually, that incident has left me feeling more energetic than before! Though I doubt everyone will feel the same way". Balthus looks at Yuri with a glimmer in his eyes. "I'm good two, but let me see your face for a second there boss". **Thump! **Balthus punches Yuri to the ground, with as much force as he could muster. "OK... Ouch! I deserved that". "Damn straight you did! Not telling us anything until our lives were literally disappearing before us!" Yuri gets up, "S-sorry guys. I didn't want to risk it, and if I did then someone may have died. It could have been anyone from Abyss that I did or didn't trust. I just had to leave clues to an outsider"._ I'm better at socialising then I ever thought possible._ Although still mad with him, they all thank Yuri for saving them in the end.

"Now we've got things settled with this fool, there is still that dastard from before we got to deal with! Professor Byleth and Archbishop Rhea: we of the Ashen Wolves now swear our fidelity and trust to you". The four of them give a small bow to both of them _You should only swear allegiance to these three, who represent your countries and not an institution. _Rhea thanks them. "Professor, please end this. Most of our remaining strength is helping those outside the monastery. You will most likely find Aelfric in the one place he and Sitri loved most: the Cathedral. When this is all over I shall answer the questions I know you are holding back". Byleth agrees more than ever, and rallies everyone who can still fight to grace themselves for the worst.

Just as Rhea predicted, Aelfric is in the Cathedral with Sitri and the chalice. "Aelfric! You and I know there's nothing more you can do, so surrender immediately!" He doesn't respond, and instead looks over Sitri's body. "Growing up alone in this place, she was everything to me. Everything she learnt, grown, played - hand in hand with those around her. She was like the family I never had. And when Jeralt came into her world, she awakened to a side of herself I never knew. She was happy to be by his side. The glimmer in her eyes when they spoke, the wonder of the flowers he presented to her, and the otherworldly smile when they became engaged. Rhea two was beyond words. And the look on her face when she learnt she was pregnant with his child. I was contempt. Shortly after, she died. The funeral was short, we said our goodbyes and the casket was lowered. That was the end of her story. Or it should have been. 10 years ago in Abyss, I discovered her body and it was just as beautiful as that day. And that was the start of it all".

Byleth and Rhea only felt pity. Although they understood his pain, they could could not allow him to sully Sitri's memory anymore. "Aelfric, there is no point in this. Stop this at once". Suddenly, the chalice starts to glow. "On the contrary, the chalice is already filled with the blood of the four. And if it proves insufficient, I shall spill my own blood". Rhea is just about to break. "Aelfric...... it can not return her soul! A body will not resurrect without a soul that has passed away recently!" But it is too late, as a red mist engulfs the chalice and Sitri. Along with Aelfric. A dark atmosphere surrounds them all, growing bigger and bigger. Before anyway can react, a huge creature has replaced the two and the chalice.

Byleth looks in horror, as the creature with unfathomable features like a skinned dragon roars in the cathedral. "What is this?! What happened to them!" Rhea tries to compose herself. "It is.. the Umbral Beast. It is exactly like what happened at the last Rite of Rising". More creatures can be heard from outside trying to get in, most likely drawn in by the roar. Rhea is unsure what to do, and looks to Byleth and the students, who remain composed.

Despite what is before them, they all have resolved themselves to do everything they can. "Rhea, this whole mess is partly our fault. Although he turned out to be a horrible person who used us, Aelfric was the one who provided shelter for us when we had nowhere to go. And after all those years, he just wanted so badly to see her again, only be turned into that. If we want show our thanks to him and the Church, then here's our chance. The Ashen Wolves will end this quickly!" Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard share this sentiment, but also wish to help the monastery and Byleth.

Byleth takes a deep breath, and unsheathes her sword. "I never wished for this to get so personal, and I'm still trying to recover from the shock of it all. But I still have a duty to protect my students and home from all immediate threats. So hear me Alefric! **I am the Ashen Demon, Byleth Eisner! Daughter of the Blade Breaker, wielder of the Sword of the Creator, an officer of the Adrestian Armed Forces, professor at Garreg Mach Monastery****! And in honour of my mother and your friend Sitri, I shall defeat you!**

_The Umbral Beast is the most unusual creature they could ever fight. Not only its size and strength, but also the ability to create Aelfric illusions to protect and heal it. Other creatures could be heard from outside, but few came in as forces outside deal with them. It also has spatial-distortion magic to move anyone to random places. But thanks to Byleth's orders and preparations, everyone reorganised quickly and without being damaged in the confusion. And the most unorthodox, is the Umbral Beast quickly replenishing its stamina after taking damage that could kill a dozen humans. Although its strength is slowly dimming, it won't go down without a fight to the death. _ _On its last ounce of strength, Byleth confronted it. With one final swing of her legendary sword, the Umbral Beast collapses to ground and disintegrates. Left in its place are one empty cup and two bodies._

Byleth and Rhea rush to the bodies, everyone else tended to the wounded outside, but it's clear from Aelfric's lack of a pulse that he was gone. Luckily he and Sitri's bodies were left intact, with Byleth going to check and embrace her mother. _Thank the Doddess your safe! I am so sorry you had go through that ordeal mother, you and Aelfric can be at peace now. _"She is well I take it?" Byleth looks over her shoulder to see a relieved Rhea. "Well done, I can not thank you enough. Because of you selfless deeds, her soul can finally be at peace. But I know, there isn't enough is it?" Byleth nods, and Rhea embraces herself.

"I was there on that day when Sitri brought you into this world. She had always been a frail person, but her spirit was the most dauntless I had ever seen. I was worried when she became pregnant with you, but I knew it was what she wanted. But on that day, you made no sound. Sitri held onto you for as long as she could, but there was no sign that you would ever live".

Byleth is overwhelmed to hear all this. She then puts her hand over her chest, trying to feel her silent heart. "I've always known that my heart never beats, yet my pulse is more alive than anything else. Is this mystery how I can even breath?" Rhea nods, as a tear falls down her cheek. "S-she was the same. Sitri...... was born just like. **Weeps. **I.. couldn't take it. And in my desperation, I gave her an artificial heart! It was the only way I could save her!" Rhea is on her knees crying. Byleth could not do anything else, other than to bring Sitri closer to her for comfort. Rhea embraces the body like Byleth did.

"So, it was all true?" Are you?" Rhea puts down Sitri, and wipes off her tears with her sleeve. "Yes. A deep secret kept for her own safety: she was my true child, the closest family I had left. There are others, but I will leave it at that". Byleth holds her chest again. "And my heart. It isn't just another artificial heart?" Rhea looks at Sitri, "In her final moments, she told me to give her heart to her child. I knew too well the thoughts and pain that she must have gone through. So I didn't hesitate to pluck it out of her chest, and implant it into you. The heart that lies within is indeed hers".

Throughout this entire night, Byleth has felt more anguish than she ever experienced. "You are taking this very well, though it is hard to tell what you are thinking". "I'm sorry, but this is just how I am". "It's OK, I'm actually happy to see this. Sitri was just the same. It was more than just getting used to her heart, she eventually found love and share it". Byleth looks again at her mother, whom she wish it could converse with more than ever. _Mother. I am sorry I never asked anything about you or what you had to go through. And I'm sorry for what your friend went through to get you back. I don't hate father, but right now I feel more distant from him than I ever thought possible. If you don't mind, I'd like to fill in the gap you left behind in your mother's heart. And, thank you for filling their lives and mine with joy._

"So why was her body in Abyss?" Rhea looks depressed as she responds. "Prior to her funeral, I replaced her coffin with her favourite flowers and mementos. And then I placed her body deep in Abyss, so I could see her from time to time. My maternal instincts were a part of me I just couldn't let go off, and I thought for sure no one would find her. I never intended for anyone - especially Aelfric - to discover her. In the end, my emotions got the best of me... and as a result a tragedy on such a scale ensued". She then looks at Byleth with such a sad face. "If you prefer it, I can have her body put where it should be. You can place flowers on it if you wish". Byleth simply nods yes.

Everyone returns from outside, and the Ashen Wolves approach Byleth and Rhea, who have recomposed themselves and move both bodies into comfortable positions. "Professor and Archbishop. I think everyone should know that Aelfric always acted the way he did to me. However, I believe your records will show that he founded the Ashen Wolves 15 years - he discovered Sitri 10 years ago. Whatever the reason was, he didn't do all of this as a result of discovering her". Rhea agrees with him. "So now that all this is over, what do you think will happen to Abyss? I'm sure everyone in the Church will use it as an excuse to dispose of us, and even the power of you two can't stop them can you?" 

Rhea thinks for a moment. "The most likely case is that we will assign another official to oversee the situation, I will do what I can to get somebody sympathetic to your people. But for now, it's been a terribly long night, yet a beautiful morning is upon us". She looks to the large window at the front of the Cathedral, and light is seen slowly filling the room. Dawn is here.

_Throughout the morning, reconstruction and clearing of the monastery begins. Bodies and weapons are picked up, windows boarded up for now, supplies are brought in from nearby territories and Byleth goes to meet Rhea along with the Ashen Wolves. They don't expect a lot of good will come out of this._

"After consulting with the Cardinals and staff, I have made a decision. The Ashen Wolf House was originally established for youths who were in need of the Church's protection. Somewhere along the way, that intent was warped beyond recognition and nearly doomed you all. From this moment on, the Ashen Wolves have officially disbanded. You four have now graduated".

That last part sounded like a bit of dark humour, and no one got it. Especially Hapi, as she believes "You say this is a graduation, but it's also basically telling me to forget everything that happened to me". Balthus on the other hand likes this, "Feels like good timing to me. I'm (kind of) free of debt!" Constance likewise feels happy, "After all we have gone through, I feel immense gratitude at the prospect of living free". But Yuri is the most unsure, "Your just gonna let me go, after I did some unsavory things will working under your nose?" 

Rhea reassures them it isn't as bad as they think. "You have all been judge fairly for your transgressions, and the weight of that is yours to bear. And be at rest, because Abyss will remain a refuge for those who need it most. All your chains have been unbound - you are all free to live. But if you wish to continue staying here and repent your actions, then I have come up with a compromise". The four are suddenly intrigued.

"Does it involve us staying in Abyss, which will be under the supervision of everyone's favourite professor?" _Don't get excited, it's mostly extra paperwork for me. _"It is more than just that. It also means you can temporarily rejoin the Officer's Academy". The four of them look dumbfounded, but Byleth has an idea of what she's talking out. "As graduates right? Catherine is no longer a student, but as a graduate she has the right to attend my classes to further her knowledge. The other professors are in a similar state, and if they're involved with a large part of the curriculum then they can even attend graduation with the students".

Rhea responds positively, as the Ashen Wolves release they can stay a little longer. "They will have to accompany you on all field missions since they're not proper graduates, but if they can accomplish this all within a few months, then they can graduate with distinction. I hope this will not burden you too much professor". Byleth quickly responds with "Before any of you can be in my class, I think you four need to tie up some loose ends with your lives _I need to do it as well". _Then they all hurdle around her. "Will do teach! Your our new favourite person, so we'll do exactly as you instruct us!" "**Ha ha ha! **Now that I have finally acquired an instructor deserving of my talents, I shall reach my pinnacle!" Byleth awkwardly shakes their hands, and accompany them outside to meet with all the students they worked and fought with.

Edelgard is quite surprised to hear it all, "You've all made up your mind quickly despite having ample time to decide, but regardless the Black Eagles House will welcome you all!" Claude and Dimitri also agree, and they all promise to use their connections to help the Ashen Wolves if needed. Constance and Hapi have gotten temporary opportunities to work for the School of Sorcery, Balthus will try to settle his mountain of debt and Yuri wants to take care of his home town. With Abyss now in safe hands, they can confidently go outside and make peace with themselves.

"Catch ya later, friends. Especially the cutest and strongest professor alive! Hope to join your class soon!" 


	12. Tower of Black Winds

_A few days have passed since the incident. Almost all traces of it are gone, and the Knights of Seiros are finally back from subduing the Western Church. They have yet to be informed of everything that happened, so Byleth waits outside the Officers Academy. Eventually all the knights arrive, and Jeralt breaks away from them to meet with Byleth._

"Hey, I'm back!" Jeralt calls out to her, but she keeps her back turned away from him and refuses to answer back. "What's up? I can tell a lot has happened during our absence, but what are you angry with me for?" Byleth stretches out her arm, showing two fingers up. "Two things? I guess they must have been something huge...... Alright, hit me". Byleth speaks, "Thank you". At lightning speed: she turns around, runs straight at Jeralt, raises her arm with a fist, and hits him in the stomach before he has time to react. **THWACK!**

The force applied is so powerful, that it sends a shock wave through the air. Students and soldiers almost fall down, leaves get blown away and windows are shaken. Jeralt hits the ground, and leaves behind a dent. His insides feel like they all collapsed, and he can't move his limbs. For a few second, absolute silence. Anyone nearby runs away, birds fly away and the two left don't move. "**Cough! Cough!** AAAAWWWHHH! W-what the - **Cough! Cough! ** Did you - Ooouuch!" Byleth still doesn't move, and just looks at him with a blank stare.

"Get up. I personally know you of all people, can recover from bigger injuries on your own". Jeralt can move his head up, but that's it as he spits blood out of his mouth. "W-what in the name of the Goddess were you trying to do?! I cou-" **THACK! **Byleth grabbed his neck with one hand, and punched him with the other. Jeralt lies motionless again, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Must have gotten all this strength from you". Jeralt not only tries to talk, but he has started to cry. "W-wha.. did...... wrong". 

Byleth lifts him up with his neck. "And the will to do this from her". Jeralt suddenly gasps, "W-who... are you talking abo-" Byleth then pulls his face closer, "My mother, or my grandmother - Sitri, or Rhea. Pick one". Jeralt's eyes then dilate, and Byleth lets go of him to allow him to fall back to the ground.

She starts to walk away, but pauses for a moment. "The other thing: because of my amazing teaching and leadership of the students, the AAF has promoted me to Major. Which means I'm higher ranked than you - what I did just now was within my position, Captain Jeralt". Byleth walks away, pass Manuela and someone with a stretcher who go to treat Jeralt. Byleth simply looks at the blood on her gloves. _That was the most satisfying thing I ever did._

After cleaning the blood off her gloves, Byleth intends to an audience with Rhea but stops at Hanneman's office on the way. "Good that you came, Professor. I've heard a lot about your exploits lately". Byleth silently sighs. _My life now consists of one surprise after the next._ "Specifically, about how you've been able to awaken the Sword of the Creator". She nods yes, "As strange as it sounds, this sword now feels like a part of me". Hanneman smiles. "I might have the answer to that now". Byleth sighs again. _Another surprise._

"Recently, I discovered the true nature of your Crest!" Byleth shows no reaction to it. "Whatever it is, keep it simple". Hanneman clears his throat, and shows the symbol that appeared when she first had her Crest shown. "After trying for so long to understand the pattern, it dawned on me that what is there is merely a small part of a greater whole. In other words, your Crest was only showing me a part of itself due to how long its been dormant. After fine tuning and reworking my instruments, I was finally about to see the whole picture: You have a Crest that supposedly disappeared in the millennium after the death its only known bearer. That person was Nemesis, the King of Liberation. And he possessed the Crest of Flames. That is your Crest".

Byleth folds her arms and slightly gawks her mouth. "An ancient Crest that belonged to the most infamous criminal in history".

Hanneman gives her moment to process it. "Indeed, your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator is part of my hypothesis. A legendary power and weapon, dormant since time immemorial. And it has now resurrected... There is no doubt this untapped power resides within you".

"Well... ever since I was able to wield this sword, people have looked at me with score or fear in there eyes. My father, students, soldiers and mercenaries were amazed with me, but also concerned what this could mean. I was prepared to one day hear the truth, but not for what it is". Hanneman tries to reassure her it wasn't so bad, but it no avail. "There's no hiding it anymore. Who cares if I really am a descendant of Nemesis? My strength and prowess on the battlefield is my own; the lineage that matters to me are the ones here, and right now I'm in conflict with half of them and about to meet with the other half. Thank you for sharing all this with me, Hanneman". Byleth quickly leaves. _Someone is intentionally doing all this!_

At the Audience Chamber, Rhea and Seteth are waiting to give Byleth her new mission. "Byl- No, I'm very sorry. Professor, I hope you are doing well. Especially after your fit of rage not long ago". She nods yes. "I'm sure your used to it by now, but have a new mission for you. I would you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate a group of organised thieves". Byleth waits for a second. "What's the catch?" Seteth responds with, "Apparently they stole a Hero's Relic from House Gautier. It is called the Lance of Ruin. And their leader is called Miklan. He is actually a disowned son of House Gautier".

Byleth thinks for a second, as she recognises that name. "I remember Sylvain mentioning an older brother he never got along with". Rhea reaffirms it. " Those without Crests cannot harness the goddess's power, even if they possess a Relic. However, anyone is capable of simply wielding it until... You've seen with your own eyes what would happen. Many of the Knights of Seiros are still purging remnants of the Western Church, and those here are exhausted. Therefore we entrusted you and your students, with this mission. After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator, which is very much capable of opposing any other Relic".

Byleth looks over the sword on her side. "Did Hanneman tell you anything?" Rhea smiles, "He rushed to tell me as soon as he realised it. But seeing as your at peace with the truth, you should know that I am just as surprised by this discovery as you". Byleth respond with "I can believe that, since this is a thousand year old mystery". Rhea is relieved. "The Sword of the Creator is indeed a powerful and mysterious weapon. I am confident you have nothing to fear. For now, ensure no harm comes to your students and soldiers. You will another senior individual to serve as guide to the area. Please do your best". Byleth bows, and leaves to start her planning.

"This is all a lot to take in"_. _Byleth realises she heard that voice in her head, meaning it was someone she hadn't heard in a while. _What happened to you during the most eventual period of my life?! _"I.. fell asleep for a while. I guess all the physical and mental toll you've been experiencing recently is finally having an effect on your mind. And I guess my mind had to stay dormant so your's wouldn't scramble mine". _How does all this even work? Can you also read my memories? Maybe you see it all your self this way. _"Actually, I've found out that I can. Sorry, but you'll have a bit longer for me to catch up on everything". _This isn't the monthly subscription of a novel your looking through. _

Just afterwards, Byleth realises Edelgard is approaching her. "Professor, are you well?" Byleth quickly composes herself. "I'm just thinking about our next mission". Edelgard is a little doubtful, "I heard about your confrontation with Jeralt, and I met Hanneman on the way here". Byleth remains silent for a second, to look at her sword. "Do you believe it? That not only do I carry an extinct Crest, but I may be a descendant of the King of Liberation". Rather than looking scared, Edelgard is intrigued. "What I know for certain is that you can wield the Sword of the Creator. Legends about it say, that it has the power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves would be no threat. Not even the elite Imperial soldiers of the Adrestian forces or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you". Byleth simply sighs. "Is being compared to a monster a compliment?"

"I'm simply marveled at your potential. And your power does not lie solely in the Sword of the Creator. From what I heard a few hour ago, your stronger and more terrifying than you realize". "Does that terrify you?" Edelgard doesn't answer, instead asking, "When we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?" Byleth is a little surprised. That didn't sound like a thought, by rather an interrogation. Edelgard sounded so confrontation, like a monarch showing a subject their place.

"If I stay here and you come back one day out of nostalgia, then the answer is yes. If both our positions change, then we'll let whatever comes out of it run it's course". Byleth answered her question, but also was being vague. "Never mind. I was being a bit thoughtless with my words. let's just focus on the problem at hand. And by the way, Jeralt seems to already be walking again". Edelgard walks away, and Byleth follows suit while wondering what she was trying to do.

She goes around asking people if they've seen Jeralt, but some are a little startled by her presence. Byleth makes them look her in the eye, and they become more complicit. But before she can find him, Ashe and Sylvain catch up to her. "Professor, I believe you know why I brought Sylvain with me?" Byleth agrees. "I'm still surprised my own brother is the leader of the bandits. Please le-" "That's no need for flattery. And I have no doubt your classmates and professor approve of this. I just want you to stay close by and don't run into the fight". Sylvain is pleased. "I've always thought Miklan was a piece of garbage, but now he's gone too far. So I can't wait to see the look on his face when we confront him. If I could, I'd kiss you right now teach!" Ashe slightly elbows him, and Byleth decides to leave. "I doubt you've ever got to first base with any girl".

After going back and forth and even meeting the guide Gilbert, who Annette says is her estranged father, Byleth tracks her father to a small area used for graves. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to find me". She looks over his body, where there are no traces of injuries on the outside. But from his figure, it's clear he's recovering and is still wounded on the inside. "A monk came to the Infirmary, and gave me your report of everything that happened. On paper at least, you've already told me what happened off the record".

Instead of reacting to that, Byleth looks behind him to see the gravestone he was watching over. It has Sitri's name on it. "I was wondering where she was supposed to be buried. At least I didn't see this beforehand". Jeralt moves into her view, "You've already guessed right that I knew about Rhea and Sitri". She looks at him with scorn in her eyes. "It was soon after I saved Rhea that I first met your mother. She was smart, much like you. And she also had trouble showing her emotions. After spending time together with her, I started to pick a bunch of flowers for her. Her face would always light up to the sight of them, and as thanks would give me her wonderful cooking". "Just how much of her do I resemble? I've already seen that she could be mistaken for my older sister, but what about character and emotions?" Jeralt turns around, and bends down to the gravestone.

"Other than your incredible strength and ability to teach, which are clearly from me, its almost as if your a copy of her. Don't take it the wrong way, your still unique enough to be Byleth, but like her you started out like a doll. When I started to ask Sitri about her childhood, she got nervous. I didn't ask for more, but she insisted I talk to Rhea. She was also vague about it, but one thing she was clear about was her connection to Sitri". Byleth is a little more intrigued, "Does any of this have to do with why you left the monastery with me?" 

Jeralt picks up a small bag from the ground. "That was the moment I knew Rhea had full trust in me keeping such sensitive information secret. I hoped that I could've stayed by Sitri's side for the rest of my life, even if she never told me everything. She smiled more than ever... when she was pregnant with you. But as you know, she didn't live for much longer. And I realized shortly after, Rhea did something to sacrifice her life for yours". Byleth looks at him with more caution. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad with what Rhea did and I knew Sitri would've chosen it. Seems Rhea told you everything. But...." Jeralt opens the bag, and a ring falls into his hand.

"After that, the bond I had with Rhea was severed. My loyalty was still firm, which is why I never told anyone else about it. But whatever she did and what she was, scared me to the bone. Sitri must've been born under unusual circumstances, and it looked as if you would follow the same path. Rhea looked like a tyrant, and you would be her puppet. Call it the paranoia of a man who had just lost his wife and thought his child was next, but by then my reason for staying here was gone. This ring is both a reminder of what I gained and lost".

He comes towards Byleth, and places the ring in her hands. "I was gonna give you this eventually. I don't just want it to be a memento of the past, but also the future. One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her". Byleth silently takes it. _I'm still not sure if I'm ready for dating, but this is __probably the most fatherly thing you've ever done. _

"I'm sorry for keeping all this from you. I guess you could say I was greedy for trying to dictate your future". "Your right! You are a greedy, tab-cheating, loud, muscle-headed, sarcastic, poor-excuse of a father! But, I still love you". She doesn't hug him, since his body obviously can't take it, but he was still touched. "Before you go, could you bring some flowers to her grave? I'm clearly not in a state to go outside the monastery". Byleth agrees, and leaves. "Keep in mind what I said when we first came here. I'm still not sure what Rhea wants out of you, or why she didn't react to our reappearance... more dramatically. And, thanks for laying her and Aelfric to rest, Lettie". Byleth gladly replies, "I will, and I'll also tell you the full story later". 

_For the next few weeks, Byleth trains everybody differently than before. Now that Byleth is preceding over a much larger expeditionary force, a clearer chain of command is needed. Each student is drilled and practices orders like an army officer, but in real combat every soldier will essentially follow Byleth's orders. Sylvain and Ashe are among them, as they have received a small force from their territories. So as well as command, they needed people of different ideology and nationality to cooperate. Once the month has come, Byleth and a force of about 400 soldiers, militia, knights and students travel into Kingdom territory. While travelling in a light rain, they are informed that the bandits have been located in Conand Tower and march towards it._

Edelgard looks around the environment, " The weather is hard to travel in, but luckily we will be fighting indoors. Those villagers were right when they said the bandits were here. They were very much afraid of an attack, so we need to end this quickly". "Your right, but we need to be cautious since they have the advantage with familiar terrain. At the very least, Miklan must be more skilled than an average thief if he was able to conqueror a place like that. Gilbert, could you tell us more information?"

Gilbert thinks for a moment. "This place was the site of a major battle centuries ago, as it was used for both surveillance and defence. As for House Gautier: it's a house that has favored Crests for centuries. Since Margave Gautier's eldest son dint have one, he was disowned". Edelgard feels a little angered by this, " Another pointless reason why Crests shouldn't dictate someone's destiny. He may not be justified in his actions, but Miklan was another victim of cruel fate. Forsaken by the goddess, who now demands his execution". Byleth feels a little stressed. _I' m getting annoyed about using her in all this. This is entirely on Miklan's actions._

"I agree too well". Sylvain appears behind them. "That bastard is no longer part of House Gautier or my brother! He's just a thief that I'm gonna take down dead or alive!" Byleth sees all the anger on his face. "I won't stop you, but please remember what we're here to do. And because I have the only weapon that can rival the Lance of Ruin, fall back if necessary". Sylvain doesn't say anything, as everyone prepares to enter the tower.

After finding no one in all floors, everyone reaches the top floor. "The situation is in our favor, but we must be cautious because of that Hero's Relic". All the bandits would be concentrated in this area, but made it more intense. Gilbert tells everyone in the back, "Remember to watch the stairs, reinforcements could be arriving into the tower!" 

Bandits come in droves, easy to take down thanks to quick formation tactics. Once they reach an area of two passages, a divided force had to go on. "We know this larger one is the way to go, but we need our flanks to be secured here. Would anyone volunteer? If not, I will pick someone instead". Linhardt puts his hand up. "I'd like to study this tower as much I can, and avoid as much bloodshed as I can". Casper also volunteers, "If your going, then I'll be here to do the heavy fighting and make sure you don't faint". Byleth wishes them good luck.

After travelling in a small spiral, everyone reaches the center of the floor with few casualties. They see a small group, and among them is Miklan. The majority of forces stay behind to avoid crowding an enclosed space and securing their route back. "So you've got here? Ha ha ha ha! Then I'll kill every last one of you with this!" Miklan jumps up, and swings the lance down. Byleth activates the Sword of the Creator, wrapping it around the lance. "What? Let go!" Miklan tries to unwrap the sword, but Byleth holds on tight. However when rogues rush in, she retracts it and sends in reinforcements.

With little men left, Miklan backs off in a panic. "What is this? And what the hell are you?!" Byleth taps on the badge on her chest, and straightens her Shoulder Mark. She then shows off the Sword of the Creator, by whipping it around them. "I don't mean to brag, but I am the most powerful person that could be send to fight thieves like you! But, I've also brought someone who would like a little talk with you".

Sylvain steps forward, and glares at Miklan. "Why are you here, you Crest-bearing fool?" Sylvain's glare gets intense. "Just here with my school buddies to defeat a bunch of brigands! I'm also here to return the Lance of Ruin to it's proper place. I don't want to humiliate you, but I can and will, Miklan!" He clearly isn't listening, redirecting his anger on Sylvain. While Byleth assists him, the other students take on Miklan's remaining rogues with ease. 

Miklan is now exhausted from using the lance, and he and his rogues are literally cornered. "Not bad for... A bunch of spoiled rotten children". Byleth redirects his attention to her, "Don't forget about me and Gilbert! On behalf of the Church of Seiros, we sha-" But before she has time to finish, the Lance of Ruin glows. The stone inside it is reacting in some stange way. "No.. Everybody retreat, Now!" As everyone backs away, a black substance oozes out of the lance, and begins to cover Miklan. "What the hell?!" The ooze completely covers him.

"Be careful, this is just like what happened Aelfric!" True to her word, the ooze gets bigger and swallows Miklan more and more. His rogues try to get away, but are too late. Miklan is gone. And its place, is a large black monster. It grabs a rogue, and smashes him against the wall. **Graaaargh!** "Another abomination has been created by man trying to obtain power beyond his capability. Our only option, is to end his suffering! I hope your ready Sylvain". 

_Byleth took notes of how Aelfric was taken done, and Sothis is able to clear up some details. Its barriers, armor, hidden abilities, high health and aggression. Better yet, these things could be weakened with larger, coordinated attacks. Although it took much longer than a regular fight, everyone continued attacking it until it was a husk of of its original strength. Byleth and Sylvain took it down for good. The monster shrunk very fast, leaving him the lance and Miklan's corpse. The battle is over._

Before the day is even over, everyone returns to the monastery without any serious injuries. And in less time, Byleth goes to meet Rhea. "You have returned in great health. The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection". "Yes.. I guess we accomplished the mission so well because of it". "Gilbert did send a messenger to deliver his report quickly, I know what transpired. Much like the incident here, please keep what transpired at the tower to yourself". Byleth nods, "It is definitely something too fantastical to believe".

Rhea isn't so sure. "It goes much further than simply this. People would lose faith in the nobles, should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster. All regions of Fódlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs. Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?" Byleth quickly agrees. _That is a lot to consider. _"Those unworthy will meet the same fate, which is why I entrusted this task to you. Be at ease, for nothing like that can possibly occur to you. You were chosen to be the wielder of the Sword of the Creator, and as such have divine protection". _Now I know for sure she's spoiling me. _"As for the Lance of Ruin, the Church shall retu-" Suddenly, Sylvain appears with the lance.

"Ahem, excuse me, Lady Rhea and Professor. I'm beyond grateful to you for helping me recover my family's Hero Relic. Now, may I please have this lance? I've also received approval from my father to take possession of it, if that's OK with you both?" Rhea looks over it with concern. "I shall permit it, but since you are a student, do not use it outside field studies. And be careful no one besides you uses it, because you've seen for yourself what it does". Sylvain agrees, and he and Byleth decide to leave.

She goes to see how every student is doing, in the Black Eagles classroom. "Professor, did you return the lance?" Byleth looks outside, briefly seeing Sylvain. "No, Sylvain decided to keep it, which is probably the best opinion for us". Edelgard briefly laughs, before refocusing her thoughts. "What is your though on what happened?"

"Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a Crest. But despite that, he learnt to be a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Whatever his reasons were, he was a gifted leader. He could have been a great asset. What a waste". Byleth thinks for a few seconds, "If only he had a great mentor, like me to guide him". Edelgard thinks again. "It's true that a Crest can increase your abilities and you'd be able to wield the full might of a Hero's Relic. But one cannot measure a persons worth based solely on whether or not they bear a Crest. There are plenty of talented people in this world without one". 

"While I agree with you, its still a life you could chose to shape into anything you wanted". " Many believe Crests are blessings of the goddess. They think its necessary to maintain order in Fódlan. People are VERY wrong. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in. Their power is granted only to a select few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world". "Is that a horrible practice?" Instead of answering that, She asks Byleth "Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the Crests? Do that, and people would rise and fall by their own merits".

Byleth doesn't answer her even after a moment to think. She then leaves, with only vague reply to Edelgard's proposition. "Only time will tell when that happens". _I hate politics, why can't they just say all this to someone who actually cares about these things._

Once she leaves, Hubert approaches Edelgard. "Lady Edelgard, I wonder if you revealed too much to our professor". Edelgard agrees. "There can be no doubt she possesses a very rare talent. I may not trust her, but this I cannot deny. The ability to wield the Sword of the Creator is very concerning..." Hubert pauses for a moment to think. Edelgard responds, "I've already explained this to you, Hubert. The power I have alone is insufficient. It's why I'm borrowing power from various parties I don't like associating with. Including those people. If our teacher can stand along side us... I believe that is what we need. It's the only way to stop anymore escalation".


	13. Rumors of a Reaper

Byleth sits down to fish. She wait, and waits longer, then even more. Nothing bites, and the Sun has moved to the opposite side of the sky.

"Is this how you spend your free time during your merc life?" She looks around, to see Shamir. "I didn't get much free time during my time travelling the continent, but fishing wasn't something I'd look forward to". Byleth reels in her line, "It's not that fun. I just do it to be alone in quiet". "There are many places in the monastery like that". Byleth casts the line. "But in those places, people can interrupt me if they want. If I'm here, people know I don't want to be disturbed".

Shamir looks around them, noticing some people were looking at them just a moment ago. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but Lady Rhea wants to see you. And honestly, I wanted to know how you were doing". Byleth tries to feign ignorance. "If you and the other instructors are worried about the dispute I had with Jeralt, it's settled. Mostly". Shamir doesn't respond, as Byleth gets up to leave. "I regret people saw that, but it was something he had coming for a long time. I may not like him right now, but he's still family". Shamir nods, and Byleth goes to see Rhea.

"Professor, you have been doing exceptionally well". Byleth feels she is still being too kind. "You may not want to mention it, but I apologise for what happened with me and my father". Rhea laughs a bit. "If your asking for me to forgive you, I did so after you completed your mission. But what I was really interested in was your progress with the Sword of the Creator. I won't go into detail about why it's so important, but you must know-"

Seteth rushes in with a loud opening of the doors, looking very anxious. "Archbishop! F-Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!" Rhea tries to calm him. "Are you sure of this?" Seteth breathes in, "I-I can't find her... her anywhere!" Rhea looks to Byleth, "Professor, we can continue this discussion any time. Right now, you and your students must find Flayn immediately!"

_Rhea instructed Byleth and her students look for any clues about where Flayn could have gone. She also goes down to Abyss to protect the people there from accusations, though not all of them trust her. No one knows much, as they are mostly concerned with rumors of a mysterious figure called the Death Knight. Although Byleth does not think it is related, she knew it must have been the same person she saw last month. Along the way, she saw Manuela run pass her with Jeritza's mask, but it doesn't seem relevant._

"Professor, any clues?" Byleth nods no. "All I found were rumors about the Death Knight, which is really alarming. The only thing else was-" Before she could finish, Casper runs in shouting "This bad! I heard a scream from Professor Jeritza's room!" Byleth realizes who it must have been. "It must have been Manuela! Get everyone you can find and follow me in there!" Without a moment to breath, the situation drastically changed as everyone scrambled away.

Byleth is the first one to enter. And the first thing she sees is Manuela on the floor. She rushes down to check her pulse, and is concerned to see blood on her clothes. "She's alive, but it looks like she's been stabbed in the chest". Everyone immediately looks around for any indications of what happened to her, while Byleth takes out spare bandage she always carries around to bandage Manuela's wound.

"Check behind the bookcase!" Hubert is the closet to it, "What are you thinking professor?" "It's the most common place to hide things such as a weapon". Hubert does this despite his skepticism, and find something usual behind the bookcase. "A tunnel? You have an alarming intuition, Professor". Everyone helps to move away the bookcase, showing a tunnel that goes deep underground.

" What is the meaning of?" Hanneman arrives. "Is that Manuela?! What happened here?!" Byleth and Edelgard lift her up, "She's been wounded, but she'll live. You and Edelgard take her to the infirmary, the rest of us will try to track down Jeritza". Hanneman takes over with Edelgard, "Understood, I'll be back shortly. Please be careful everyone".

Casper is alarmed by what they saw. "Did Professor Jeritza do this? And could he have also kidnapped Flayn?! We need to call the knights!" Byleth quickly thinks. "No. The knights may take too long to assemble, and we already have someone who can return with help. We can investigate this tunnel on our own, but be vigilant".

The group of students and Byleth descend into the tunnel, and find to be very well lit and spacious. "This is too well made and large for just one man, maybe Abyss could extend its tunnels here". Casper gasps a little, "I see someone on the floor!" Hubert and Byleth walk forward. "I see a young girl with green hair, that must be Flayn. But what's this?" Byleth can see what he means, another girl lying next to her with a similar look. "Another student? Could someone else have been kidnapped?" But before she can investigate further, loud clanking of armor is heard coming closer. From the shadows, a large bulky figure with a scythe appears. "I hoped this wouldn't happen, but it did".

"That sword. You must be..." Byleth feels like a beast was staring at her. Although this isn't the first time she's encountered him, this is by far the worst. "What do you want? And are you trying to a harbinger of death? Sorry to disappoint, but you can't scare me since I'm one myself". The Death Knight does not react, simply looking at the Sword of the Creator. _I know this sword is both a blessing and a curse, but it's getting ridiculous at this point._ "One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation!" He teleports away, and soldiers in mysterious colours suddenly appear. Everyone braces for a fight, and Byleth checks the two unconscious girls. "They don't appear to be interested in them, but we must protect them regardless! Get ready everyone!"

_The students split into two, as the tunnels are separated but not just branching passageways but also locked doors and magical circles. And the mysterious soldiers fight normal, but do not seem to act for glory or money. Once everything has been navigated, the two groups reunite and are prepared to enter the room with the Death Knight._

"Death draws near". Before Byleth has a change to get closer to the Death Knight, an unknown figure appears next to him. Although both of them wear masks and have altered voices, they seem to be in disagreement. "Stop. You're having a bit too much fun". The Death Knight is furious, "You are getting in the way of my game, would like to be my prey instead?" The figure unfazed, " Hmph. You'll have more opportunities another time. Your work is done. Leave". The Death Knights teleports away without any objections. The figure then turns to Byleth before disappearing as well, "Our paths shall cross again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world!"

"Reforge the world? What are we dealing with now?" Lindhardt looks to the door, "Rather worrisome that he intents on showing up again. But for now, we must return and check those girls are safe". Ferdinand agrees, "If they're both fine, we should get them out of here soon".

The rest is able to return to Jeritza's room with the two girls, where Edelgard is waiting for them. "How is Manuela?" "She regained consciousness, but Hanneman advised her to sleep until she can make a full recovery. But more importantly, did you-" She looks at the girls, and is surprised by what she sees. Ferdinand summarises what they saw: "You sadly missed seeing the most important part of the mission! We found Flayn within that secret passage, along with this unknown girl. The culprits were the Death Knight and... Ah, the Flame Emperor! Unfortunately they both got away!.

Byleth checks the pulses of both girls on their wrists, which are cold but stable. "I don't think they're in serious danger, but I'm not a doctor. Manuela is incapacitated, so get them to the infirmary". 

As the girls are taken out of the room, Byleth is left to ponder what she had seen and did. "Professor? Are you alright?" "I'm fine, just shaken by what we saw". _These days are getting more hectic than I ever imagined. I was so excited to be offered this job. The places we've been to and the people I've met were the most chaotic in this continent. And getting roped into such drama was scary. At least we managed to save those girls. " _Professor, I think you were grinning for a second. That's the first time you've ever done that". Byleth then feels her face, and realizes it was in an unfamiliar position. "I have changed a lot since arriving here, but for now duty calls and so does Seteth".

_Byleth reports everything to Seteth in his office, including the Death Knight most likely being Jeritza and the mysterious Flame Emperor. He says the kidnappers were after Flayn's blood, but is vague about it. Then Flayn comes in, demanding that he allows her to join Byleth's class for protection. Although he hesitates, he eventually consents to it._

Byleth goes to give her regular report to Rhea, who is with Hanneman. "Excellent work, Professor. I can see I was right to ask your class for assistance. I have also been told Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as is Monica". Byleth heard a name she was eager to know. "The student we found alongside Flayn? Who is she?" Rhea says she's a student here, but is reluctant to go further.

Hanneman continues her, "She was a student in last year's class. But she went missing just before graduation. They did think something might have happened to her, just not at the monastery. When we couldn't find her, we assumed she had run away. We never imagined she would be find. Not like this". "Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered, if that is fine with you".

Byleth is unsure what to think. This was not the first time someone new has joined her class, but it was someone who went missing and she does not know the extend of this girl's physical and psychological damage. But for now, she must put this girl at ease and agrees to it. "Our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious and continue the investigation. But also, we must also help the students to move on from this incident". 

"I hope I can do my best. Especially with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion coming up next month". Rhea is relieved to know this, "Yes. The students will surely remember this for the rest of their lives. Please guide them so they may show us their best at the coming battle". Byleth gives her bow, and goes to see how her father is doing.

So, you'll be going to Gronder Field next month. You've never been there before, have you?" Byleth feels a little resent towards that, but simply replies "With good reason. There may be unease in the west of the Empire, but everything east of Enbarr is stable. Besides a small rebellion a while ago, but it didn't amount to much". Jeralt is silent for a few seconds. "I.. I've got my own mission, so I won't make it to Gonder Field". "Is it dangerous?" Jeralt falls silent again. "Strange happenings have occurred for a while, and finding out who's behind could be fatal. "If something ever happens to me... Please search this room. Behind every corner and shelf. I'll leave something for you".

Byleth feels a little tense. "You've already given me my mother's ring. So I guess its answers". Jeralt tries to hold her hand, but she pushes it away. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything, but it's my decision until the end. And when that comes, I hope you'll be ready for the fallout". The two part ways again, more distant than before.


	14. Field of the Eagle and Lion

_After Manuela recovered, she explained that she found Jeritza's mask on the floor of the Dining Hall. She went to his room to return it, but was surprised by the state she found him in. He was acting very erratically and mumbling in a strange voice, like he was a different person. When Manuela tried to approach him, Jeritza screamed like a wild animal and unsheathed his dagger. Before she knew it, Manuela had been stabbed in the chest and fainted. The Church tried to find him, but it was almost certain that he had escaped because his true identity is now exposed. _

_Meanwhile, Byleth has been training and preparing her students for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Flayn and Monica seem to learn fast despite the ordeals they went though, but that was the least of Byleth's concerns. Combat is something she and the students learnt well from their field studies. Now it is proper officer training they need. Although Byleth is now an experienced officer, she is still learning and has to rely on officers from the empire and Church to help everyone learn at a proper pace. Sitting down and learning with her students proved to be more valuable than she expected. Not only does she get more intimate with them, but it helps her learn their strengths and weaknesses. This is invaluable in deciding what kind of troops they should lead. _

_Ferdinand's home territory is known for raising horses, and riding is one of his favourite hobbies - Therefore he will lead cavalry into battle, serving as the vanguard. Casper loves to charge in, but also to protect his allies - He will serve with armored knights in both defensive and offensive positions. Linhardt and Bernadetta do not want to stand out, and are great at support - so mages and archers under their wing can deal massive volleys at a distance, or recover the injured. Byleth even thought of having small squads use loud instruments and flags or banners, in order to send instructions quickly during the thick of combat. Although this is a mock battle, they are going in with a proper military force._

"Professor, how confident are you about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" Byleth looks over a summary she made of their class. "I did what I can, going beyond what I expected. The only ones who really know are the spectators". Hubert laughs. "It is not just a contest between our houses, but also professors. But this year will be different. Not only is Manuela still recovering, but her 'rival' has decided to stay as well". Byleth feels a little discouraged by this.

Speaking of those two, they arrive. "Oh, don't worry about us. We both know you want see them in action". Hanneman gives a face of confidence. "Although we will not be participating, do not expect victory to come easily. Even at all". Manuela follows up with, "For the past few months, we pushed our students to their limits. Hope you don't mind, but we even stole some of your ideas and implemented them. Your welcome to come to the infirmary after they destroy you". They laugh it off, but Byleth feels something off about them and simply nods.

Edelgard and Hubert excuse themselves, but Hanneman and Manuela ask Byleth to stay behind. "Professor, we need to be honest here". Byleth feels as if they're about to reveal the uncertainty she felt earlier. "In truth, we know you would have won even if we had taught our students for an extra year". She sensed anxiety in Manuela's statement. "You see miss Byleth Eisner, you are a far better military teacher than we could ever be. Perhaps it was due to your past experiences, how close you are to the students age or your passionate drive for this job. Regardless, all the students are far different people from before they came here - because you were here".

Byleth is stunned to hear all this. "So at the very least, my seniors think I'm doing great, despite my personal problems and how much danger I've put the students through?" Both of them nod. "More than that, we should be grateful. You saved my life, and helped Hanneman discover a new Crest". Hanneman smiles, "It's the most eventful year of our lives. So please don't slow down the action for our sake. We simply demand the best from you". Byleth thanks them, and leaves knowing her radically different teaching style has payed off.

The Black Eagles house is riding out of the Monastery, accompanied by the many soldiers provided to each house for the battle. Edelgard looks back at the soldiers, "If any bystanders saw this, they'd think we were leading a real army. How many do we have?" Byleth looks at them and thinks. "Around 600, enough for a battalion. Therefore, I hope everyone is ready to lead them with me!" After Byleth shouts this to the students, some cheer enthusiastically and others remain silent. "Well to be honest, it doesn't matter what you think because we're doing it either way". 

Casper is the most excited to do it. "Gronder Field is actually part of my family's territory. The grain it produces sustains the entire Empire, so I hope we don't destroy all that grain. Maybe our families will come out to watch it!" Bernadetta is little unsettled to hear this, and Byleth knows why. "I highly doubt that, since I know most of you don't see your families for various reasons". Hubert laughs, "That I can not deny, but none of us would sucker punch them even if could... Moving on, what is the strategy professor?"

Byleth shrugs off the former, and thinks for a second. "With the level of discipline and strength that we built up, I think we should divide and conquer the field". Hubert is delighted to hear that. Ferdinand also agrees. "With my Aegir Astral Knights charging into the fray, just sit back and watch as we route the enemies!". Petra is likewise emboldened, "We have no lack of opponents. I am ready to go hunting for our enemies!" Dorothea feels obligated to correct her again, "Hunting is... Pretty similar, actually". And Linhardt asks how Flayn is doing, who said she is doing fine. Which leaves the only student of note left Monica, who isn't here. _I know that girl has much to catch up on, but why didn't she come to spectate?_

The field is made of three areas: one is divided from the rest by a river and small woodlands, where the Black Eagles are located. Another by a thicker woodland, where the Golden Deers are. And the rest by ruins and a fortress, with the Blue Lions stationed there. The Church of Seiros and spectators are standing on top of a hill, overlooking the battlefield. As representatives of their nations, the house leaders come to the front of their armies to taught each other.

Dimitri brandishes his lance, "You all should know... I am not about to go easy on you today!" Claude comfortable rests his bow on his shoulder, "As long as we can pull off the win, it doesn't matter how!" And Edelgard lets her hair extend to feel the wind. "Our victory must be absolute...no matter what it may take!" Byleth stands behind her with the Sword of the Creator out. _Have fun playing war games. _Trumpets are played to signal the battle commencing, and everyone charges forward.

_Due to the woodlands blocking their way, cavalry cross the bridge with armored knights and secure the fortress. The Golden Deers try to cross the woodlands at their flanks, but can be seen from the other side of the forest. This gives enough time for mages and archers to fire volleys at them (using arrows with cushioned round tips, and magic circles that fire blobs of paint). _

_Pegasus Knights and infantry get through woodlands on the other side, and begin a pincer attack with the cavalry on the Blue Lions. Claude, ever the sneaky tactician, uses the volleys to hide a smaller squad bypassing the woodlands. And with little hindering the second woodlands, has many troops cross it without much to stop them. Luckily, Byleth thought of a similar approach and a platoon of infantry was already crossing the woodlands to cover their flank. Armored knights do there best to keep the other force back, as volleys are fired carefully above them to not cause friendly fire._

_Edelgard, knowing how strong Dimitri is alone, goes to personally defeat him. Having full faith in her, Byleth leaves her and goes to help their other flank. Although she is free to use the Sword of the Creator, it is too powerful to rely on and uses it sparingly. And due the weak magic used by mages, she got the opportunity to practice it on the field._

_The battle has gone on for an hour, and the Blue Lions are just about finished. After Edelgard defeats Dimitri in a duel, the cavalry and pegasus knights can be moved to the other side of the fortress. With reinforcements coming, along with their flanks secured, Byleth leads a squad through the woodlands. Some are hit and are out, but Byleth is moving too fast with quick reflexes to be hit. Claude being not that great of a fighter, drops his weapon when Byleth stands in front of him, pointing her sword at him. The battle is a victory for the Black Eagles!_

The house leaders come together for congratulations. "We were completely and utter defeated. I'm great with schemes, but yours aren't to be underestimated either. I'd hate to make enemies out of you two, and I pray to the Goddess that never happens". Dimitri agrees, "I would hate to see a future in which I'm forced to cross swords with anyone here". Edelgard echoes their stand,"This battle was named after a war with the Kingdom and Empire, but I'm sure that fact will fade away into dusty old parts of a history book". Byleth is left to wonder why they love to make such bleak jokes.

Claude then suggests a feast among all the houses once they get back, which everyone agrees to. "Professor, I think you cracked a clearer smile. That must mean I can relax a little too". She was right, as Byleth did feel her face unconsciously moving in a way that never happened before.

After a night of partying, all the houses reconvene for roll calls, but the students had enjoyed themselves too much to focus. Byleth and Edelgard let them do what they want. After Rhea gave them the prize, everyone who was there praised the Black Eagles in quick succession. Some were proud of themselves, others were just relieved it was not an actual battle. Byleth even had many suitors ask her to dance with them in the upcoming ball, but she just moves them onto other girls. _I can't them I don't know how to dance._

"Before I came here, I thought I would take have to take command and guide everyone all by myself". "Then you must be glad I did most of the work for you". Edelgard nods, "With you leading us, I got the chance to get up and personal with combat, and experience what it's like to fight alongside my friends". Edelgard then sounds more sentimental. "And I realised... how happy it makes me, fighting under your command". "The future emperor shouldn't take orders from a subordinate. But maybe if you had trusted friends to rely on... you can support and guide each other through dark times". 

"I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but I am first and foremost, your student. This will never change, even when I fulfill my desires and become the emperor. And I did tell you a while ago that I wish for you to enlist your services to the Empire. Now I take it back. Now I wish only for your guidance during my eventual reign".

Everyone else joins in on the conversation, as all agree with her stance. "Don't spend your days hiding out of the spotlight, Professor. You're the reason we're celebrating this victory". "It's thanks to you that I got the courage to leave my room each day. _(sobbing)_ I... I don't know what I'll do with if I go into military service without you!" "We were all just discussing how well you led us. Remarkable, as it should be!" "Your guidance will always be without parallel, Professor.C_huckles_ I have had practicing of that phrase". "Your training's been top notch. Really don't know what I'd do without it!" "Whatever would we do without you? How will I ever find true love if I'm not with you all?" "I have had the opportunity to experience so much. Please allow me to offer you my gratitude once more if it comes again, Professor".

Edelgard is the most appreciative of her, "I feel just the same... You are something special, our teacher". Byleth proudly thanks them all for all their complements. _The next thing for me to do, is figure out which ones were genuine praise or just flattery after what I had to go through earlier._


	15. The Flame in the Darkness

_Byleth sits in the Sauna, closing her eyes and seeing how long she can stay there. Everybody else is still, until someone breaks the silence._

"Pardon me Professor, but could we talk soon?" She opens her eyes, and from the sound of the voice looks to the left. It's Ferdinand. "I only came in to relax, but since you are here can I ask to speak with outside?" Byleth nods, before going back to closing her eyes. Ferdinand tries to join her, but can only last so long and leaves.

After a bit of time, the two meet outside the Sauna. "That was an intense training method, I must try it myself". Byleth is glad to hear that. "Moving along, what's the trouble?" Ferdinand clears his throat and prepares himself, "Under normal circumstances I'd ask you to be my dance partner. But at the time when those students were asking the same thing, I noticed something. When your thinking intensely under stress, especially under stress in the thick of battle, you tap your left heel repetitively. I-I'm not staying it's an astute observation, I just think that maybe...... You don't know how to dance?"

Byleth falls silent for a moment, but then notices her left heel is tapping. "Alright, I give up. I am be socially awkward, but above all else I have my pride to think about. And that means I'm not comfortable discussing my weak points with anyone. So if your willing to help me fix it, please do". As short and simple as her response was, Ferdinand agrees with delight. "That's not the only reason I sought after you. After we can discuss how and where to do this, you should go to the Infirmary because Manuela asked for you. In case it's an emergency and we need to go, everyone in our house will be on standby". 

As soon as the two finish their discussion, Byleth rushes over to the Infirmary because it could be a serious matter. And along the way, she meets the person she least wanted to run into. "Oh? You got called two?" _He must've left this part out. _"That's right, it must be something serious if it requires both of us to be there". The two hurry to the Infirmary, where Manuela is quickly discussing something with Shamir. Although they do not hear everything, Manuela clearly mentions diseases and Remire Village a few times.

"Pardon us, but your talking about Remire aren't you?" Manuela turns to them with an anxious face. "How much did you hear?" Byleth sums it up with "That and disease. If it's what we think it is, then please confirm it". Shamir thinks of a few seconds. "The truth is, we not sure. The information we're getting from knights who scouted the area is confusing and we don't know if we should hurry there or not. Perhaps we cou-". Jeralt interjects, "Then perhaps we should ask them ourselves and get it straight". They agree, and Jeralt quickly looks over. "I'd ask you to come with us but your still a liability. We'll go their ourselves and pray to the Goddess nothing serious happened". Without a second thought, the two leave to start preparing for the mission.

The two are on their way outside to plan their next steps. "I'll be in my office making preparations. What about you?" Byleth realizes the students probably know something serious is coming, and are likely getting prepared before her. "It would be helpful to go to those knights and get the in.. for........." Byleth looks at her surroundings. She realizes all she sees is the ground coming closer. _Am I reaching my limit?_She feels an arm around her, before losing consciousness.

After an uncertain amount of time, she starts to wake up. "Lettie! What's wrong?!" Byleth lifts up her head without any problems, and feels that she can talk. "I suddenly got a bit dizzy and lost my balance. But now I feel like nothing even happened". She is very accurate, as she gets up without any problems. Sothis talks for the first time in a while. "Ugh... What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too_". _Byleth is mildly annoyed to hear her again. "_And I hope you weren't responsible for this_". Jeralt looks over her, "Maybe you should return to the infirmary". Byleth moves her limbs a bit, and feels nothing wrong. "No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?" Byleth shrugs it off. "I hardly ever do the former. The latter I will certainly do if I collapse again. We've got a lot to do". Jeralt simply nods and they part ways. Another simple dialogue between the two.

_Byleth goes around to gather information and place them in a cohesive order. She also finds odd things: Tomas left without notice, Claude spending much time in the Library, Sothis still unsure what caused her collapse, catching glimpses of Edelgard's uncle Lord Arundel, Monica remains elusive around her, some knights are too scared of what they saw at Remire to speak of it, some compare it to a plague from 20 years ago. Many of these people noticed how pale Byleth looked, but she insisted that she fine. Still, nothing solid is found._

Out of nowhere, Jeralt bolts towards her "Emergency! We have to go! Now!" She could see panic on his face. "Is it getting worse?" Jeralt looks around to see knights quickly gathering, "Worse than you think, we're getting reports that the villagers are killing each other! Houses are burning and knights are in disarray! We need to move fast, I'll gather the knights and you assemble your house immediately!" Byleth rushes over to the classroom, knowing everyone will be there and ready to leave soon.

After a march with hastily gathered horse and carriages, everyone makes to Remire Village. While the knights encircle the area, Byleth and the students go inside. To a scene of utter carnage.

**Kill! Kill! Ahahahah!**

**Somebody... help........**

**Haha... Hahaha... Hrngyarhh!**

**Please stop! NOOOOOO!**

Edelgard looks as if she were about to chock, "This is horrific. It's more revolting...more terrible than I could imagine". The rest are either horrified as well, or wish to help as soon as possible. Byleth calmly looks around thinking of what to do, but even she feels a twinge of panic. Then, she vaguely sees the figures of some people in the distance. "There are people over there. They're not part of the chaos, in fact they may be observing it!" No one can make out who they are, but it's clear they're just standing there doing nothing. "We have to prioritize capturing them, but also save anyone who hasn't gone insane!" 

Everyone spreads out to find people who are in immediate danger, some willing to kill the insane to save them. As they get closer to figures, they see many are actually soldiers of an unknown faction. But atop a hill, is someone familiar to them all. Edelgard can see clearly who it is. "That one in the back is..... Tomas?" Byleth then moves to her side, "What? This is where he's been?"

Tomas looks at them with a smirk, as he is engulfed by a quick flash of light. His appearance has changed to something more ghastly. "What's wrong? I don't blame you for being so easily fooled by my disguise. My name, is actually Solon! And thanks to my disguise, I was able to obtain the blood of that little girl, Flayn. With it, we'll be one step closer to our goal!"

While he is explaining all this, the Death Knight appears nearby. "I think a bit of fun here satisfy me!" Byleth simply sighs at this, Edelgard feels similarly to her. "Sometimes I wonder if the world is even like what I've seen". She then changes her main objective to fighting him, knowing it will stop him from going on a rampage. Solon on the other hand, simply stays where he is and continues to watch with a pleased look on his face.

"I won't ask why your here, just continue to be the toughest punching bag I've ever used". The Death Knight is pleased to hear this, "My pleasure... Do the best you can to kill me with that blade!" _This guy is a sociopath and a masochist! _However, he also seems look at Edelgard with disdain. "You should be answering our questions, especially if your getting our way!" Edelgard sounded angered by his presence, but Byleth has no time to wonder it.

After the Death Knight retreats once again, Byleth gets a ride by a Pegasus Knight towards Solon. He then looks at her with a bigger grin, "The cursed Fell Star... This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power!" _Does this guy know about it? Where are you Sothis when I need you?! _"What's wrong? Wondering if you should save these beasts from their own doom?"

Although he taunts her, he is not much of fighter. Solon falls where he remains. "I have the data I needed from this experiment on test subjects. I bid you farewell for now". Solon then teleports away. "Everybody check on the wounded, then search the outside of village for any stragglers!" While everyone regroups and searches, Byleth goes to meet with her father.

"Looks like we managed to sort things out". Byleths looks around them. "Besides the burnt down homes, casualties were acceptable under the circumstances. I'm more curious about what that Solon meant by "test subjects." Jeralt squeezes his fist. "We my not have been tied down by them, but the people of Remire Village..."

"There you are". The two turn around. Standing there is someone they never expected to meet here: the Flame Emperor. "We meet for the first time, but you already know my subordinate, the Death Knight". Jeralt is just about ready to pounce on him. "You dastard! Your the one responsible for all the destruction of the village!" The Flame Emperor does not flinch. "I my be in league with Solon, however we do not share information or objectives. I did know what they planned to do, I was here simply to try stopping them. You have my word". Jeralt doesn't want to her any more of this, "If that's all the rubbish you have to say, I insist you accompany us back to the monastery!"

The Flame Emperor instead turns to Byleth. "If you choose to believe me, I would ask for you to join forces with me". Byleth is skeptical and asks, "Why in the Goddess'es name would I do that?" "I know they would do much more violent acts than this. I cannot side nor let this continue. With the Sword of the Creator on my side, Solon would not be a threat". Byleth is puzzled by everything he's saying. "I think there's more to you than meets the eye. Perhaps your not even doing this of your own free will. But my answer is, no". The Flame Emperor scoffs, "Pity. Though not unexpected. I hope you do not live to regret it". And he teleports without a trace.

Byleth and Jeralt know its pointless to try locating him now, so they go to reunite with the rest. "Hey, I've been meaning to have some time to talk with you". Byleth sighs, knowing this isn't the best time to do so. "What do you want to discuss?" "Since we come to the monastery...you've changed a lot". "That's obvious, given all the revelations about my life I learnt". "Not just that, you looked happy whenever you were teaching and learning with the bra-" Jeralt feels her glaring at him. "The students. You never showed emotions during our mercenary days".

Byleth feels surprised to hear this. "There wasn't much of a reason to do so. This was much more fun to do, and now I don't have to travel much anymore". Jeralt laughs, "Then I guess it was a good idea to come back just for that. Or perhaps we were predestined to come back here". Byleth feels as if that was not a joke. "Are you still hang up on your fear of Rhea?" 

Jeralt freezes, and turns to leave. "What else is there? Did she threaten to take custody of me?" Jeralt only answers back with, "It may very well be time to say everything... Come to my office when you next have time to spare. I need to tell you everything". _What more do you have to say about your past? Why do you insist on hiding everything in mist to the very end?_

Everyone returns to Garreg Mach, and Edelgard shares what she and everybody else. "I don't know if this is appropriate to say, but... Admirable work. I truly believe we did all we could". Byleth nods yes, I wish we could have done more, but we have to stay positive". "Moving along, I hear you met the 'Flame Emperor' just after the carnage".

Byleth makes a quick summary of what she saw, that she is unsure what his true intentions were. "If he were to reveal it someday... Perhaps then he will appear without his mask, and you can look in his eyes and decide what you believe". 

Before she can react to that, Monica appears. "Edel! I gotta ask you something! Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Edelgard nods no. "If you'll excuse me, Professor". The two leave. _That girl is still a mystery to... Us? If Solon could disguise himself so well, what if had left a partner remain here. Someone who is less skilled?_

Setting that aside for now, Byleth goes to make her regular report to Rhea. This one however, would be the most unusual. "You did the best that you could in Remire Village. I am certain the goddess shares in our grief of such senselessness of that calamity". _I feel like this is the first time I truly wanted to pray. _

"More importantly, I was shocked to hear that Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness". Seteth is mad about this, "First Jeritza, who came here on recommendation of Imperial nobility. And now Tomas, who come back here from House Ordelia just last year. It seems whatever group is lurking in the shadows has roots in at least two states!" 

Byleth feels the gravity of the situation has become much worse than anyone thought. "What do we do now?" Rhea looks her with pleading eyes. "Since before the Church was founded, there have been an endless threats to the peace of Fódlan, from those who lurk in shadows. These two were only the tip of a larger whole. For now Professor, please devote your time to protecting the students and preparing for the worse". Seteth leaves as this sounds like the end, but Rhea has more to say to Byleth.

"I know there is much you still do not understand. One thing is clear: You possess great power". Byleth looks at her hands "That much I know, and those around me both good and bad want to utilize me". Rhea takes her hands into hers, "Whatever you wish for, I believe you are destined to be a source of great hope. Walk this world proudly, my dear child. May the goddess Sothis protect you".

Byleth hands suddenly tense up from what she just heard. "Did she say Sothis?" Rhea looks towards her. "Is there something wrong?" Byleth automatically mouths, "Sothis". Rhea smiles "That is the true name of the Goddess. Please use it carefully. Farewell for now". Byleth leaves, which Sothis instructed her to do. _I have a lot to think about now._


End file.
